Different Reality
by BlueElli
Summary: What really happens when a friend, who knows NOTHING about SW, and I get sucked into the SW universe. Started off of boredom. Say yay or nay for me to go on with it or not. We think it's pretty funny to be honest. R/R! *Finished!*
1. Ch. 1 Small Change in Plans

**Title: Different Reality**

**Author(S): BlueElli, with the help of her friend Billie in our moments of boredom.**

**Disclaimers: No, of course we don't own any of Star Wars or it's universe. Billie and I are of course…uh..us. heh. This has NO interference with my current series, Darkness's Tribulation. Just a fun little thing.**

**Summary: What really happens when I get zapped into the Star Wars Universe…with a friend that has no idea what the meaning of Star Wars is. Should be interesting…..hehehhe. ( Spurred off of the fact that I read the review a while back about someone thinking Jesi was a Mary Sue so I decided to show what WOULD happen if I were there lol! And the fact that we were bored and decided to do something stupid,heh.)**

            _Elli Cartier and Billie Ladnier, two best friends, are on their way to a party and have a slight…complication…along the way. Somehow or another they are thrown into the Star Wars Universe._

**Different Reality Ch. 1**

"Bye!" Billie yelled out my window. 

I winced saying, "Good God, keep it down."

"Sorry." She said with a smile. I glared at her mockingly. 

She started her car and we were out of my driveway in her normal 0-70 moment. 

"Seat belts." She said cheerfully as I was slammed into my seat.

"Why couldn't I drive?" I asked as we squeeled around a corner.

"Who's car is this? Huh? Who's car? Say it!" She said pointing at herself.

I stuck my tongue out at her. 

"I'll let you drive on the way back." 

"Why, cause you're gonna be loaded?" I asked casually looking through a magazine. Billie punched my arm.

"OWE! Hey, watch the road blondey." I said rubbing my sore shoulder.

Billie swerved back onto the road itself.

"Smart one genius." I said with a sigh.

"Hey, who failed their drivers test?" She asked eyeing me.

"Who failed their written driver's exam?" I said looking back at her.

"Ah-haha." She said. 

Suddenly I saw something on her shoulder and I pressed my lips together not to say anything. It was a spider…Billie was deathly afraid of spiders. Without looking too suspicious I began to shift closer to swatt it off. Apparently the little bugger saw me and started crawling towards her neck. I let out a little yelp and she looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said tightly, trying not to laugh or scream.

Then it gradually went up under her hair and she felt it like it was ice. She knew exactly what it was right off the bat. Sending an ear piercing scream ringing off the glass windows she let go of the wheel to get it off of her.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" She cried scratching her neck.

"Billie! Put your hands back on the wheel you idiot!" I screamed as we began to vere off the road.

"Get it off!" She continued, apparently not hearing me.

"Billie!" I screamed grabbing hold of the wheel as we went into a ditch and into a pole.

The next thing I knew was nothing but darkness……

**********

Opening my eyes it was painfully bright. I could hear people moving around me. I remembered the spider, and the ditch…but I remember no ambulance or paramedics. 

My head hurt and my throat was dry when suddenly my mind clicked. If I was in a hospital, then Billie had to be around here too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" 

I julted up in my bed hearing the blood curdling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

It continued and I immediately knew it was Billie. Looking over I could see people trying to calm someone in a bed down. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU ALIEN FREAK!" 

I blinked at her words and suddenly was aware of the person…or being…next to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed. The Rodain in a white Healer's uniform julted at my own scream and dropped his data reader.

"ELLI!" Billie screamed.

"BILLIE!" I screamed back as species I had only seen in my imagination and in a movie screen began to surround me. Twi'leks and Rodains, and some creature with a really long neck as well as one with a cone shaped head.

"Sedatives! Someone give them sedatives!" The Twi'lek yelled. 

Within a few moments Billie's screaming calmed and I felt the jab of a needle. Slowly I relaxed back against the pillows and the scene around me began to fade away. All I heard was,

"They'll be out for about another 2 hours, hopefully they'll come out of it a little more peaceful this time Master An-Paj."

Then, again, there was nothing….

*********

Coming around, yet again, I thought that the whole episode was just a dream. I prayed to God it was just a dream. But as I opened my eyes I came to see the same ceiling that I had before. 

_Oh Mommy._

"What about the other one?" A deep voice asked. 

"They're both fine. A few bumps and bruises but they're healthy, I don't know what came over them when they woke up. It may have been shock." Another voice said. A female this time.

I shifted and looked up. Freezing I could hear my blood pumping in my ears. Two people stood near the door. One I had never seen before, another I had only seen on a movie screen.

"She's awake." The woman said quietly, as if I didn't hear her.

"No…I believe I'm dreaming." I murmured.

"Do you remember where you are?" The guy I remembered as, Jackson. Samuel L. Jackson to be exact.

"I have no idea…But I think I'm off in lala land." I said thinking I was really dreaming.

"A.) I know I'm not in Hollywood, so I know I shouldn't be seeing you here. B.) I hit my head, bad things happen when I hit my head." I added a bit quickly.

The two looked at eachother.

"Hollywood?" The woman asked. "What's that?" 

I looked at her in disbelief. "What century did you come from?"

"The 47th." She said lightly.

My jaw nearly dropped. "Where am I?"

"You were found with your friend by a group of intiants in the west gardens earlier this morning." Jackson said.

"Gardens? We crashed into a light pole." I said.

"You're on Coruscant…At the Jedi Temple? You don't remember?"

At this a wave of nausea washed over me.

"This is a joke right? I mean we were supposed to go to a party…It was a costume party. I swear, Craig if you're under that mask, I'm going to KILL YOU." I threatened.

Now realizing who he was playing, Windu looked at the Healer for an explanation.

"Who's Craig?" Windu asked. 

I sighed feeling terrible. My shock was washing over me now and logical thinking began to set in. I looked out the observation window seeing different species walking by.

"Who am I?" I asked nervously.

"We don't know…We thought you could help us out with that." The woman said gently.

"And just how you ended up inside the Temple gardens." Master Windu added.

I looked at them both for a moment then to the bed on the other side of the room. Billie lay quietly for now. Boy, when I told her what was going on she was going to think I was insane. Was I insane? Maybe I was taken into my imagination cause I've been writing too much lately. 

"Could you give me a while to think this through?" I asked.

"Of course." The healer said before Windu could say anything.

"Thank you." I said quietly. The two left the room and I was left to my thoughts that roamed incrediably quickly around my mind.

So, Billie and I were in a car accident…and ended up here? Maybe I was just coma tose and was dreaming reality away. I pinched myself then cursed thinking I was an idiot…. 

How did we get here? How in the hell do we get out of here was the question! 

_Alright, calm down. Think of what we're going to say. I thought. I glanced at Billie again. She was going to flip out when she realized that this is no party, and it's no dream. _

"UGH!" I groaned frustrated. 

Clearing my mind I thought of what exactly we were going to say when they asked us where we had come from and why we were here. 

Billie suddenly moved to the left of me and I pulled off the covers walking over to the side of the bed.

She blinked looking at me then laughed. 

"Oh God, Elli, I had the weirdest dream. We were in a car accident and there were all these aliens around us. This funky looking lady was poking me. She had tails coming out of her head! Anyway I don't know what happened, but I'm glad it was just a dream."

I looked at her solumely and finally she caught on to the fact that I wasn't laughing with her. She eyed me.

"This is the part where you go, "Hahahahaha." And perhaps another "Ha." ." She said. 

"No, this is the part where I tell you it wasn't a dream, and that we were in a car accident and now, somehow or another, we are in the Star Wars Universe."

She looked at me a moment then laughed.

"Good one Elli. You nearly had me there." She giggled.

I didn't laugh with her again and her laughs began to fade away.

"We're not in Kansas anymore are we?" She said sarcastically. Often when Billie was stressed she used sarcasium as a way to put it out.

"No, and Toto was probably stomped on by a bantha." I replied sitting on the bed.

Billie suddenly sighed as everything began to regsister. "So how do we get back home?" 

I shrugged. "I have no idea…but I don't think we're going to be able to stay here very long unless we come up with a story behind how, exactly, how we got here. If anything's out of the picture they're not going to like us very much. Not just anyone can get inside the Jedi Temple." 

"The what?" She asked blankly.

I suddenly realized Billie had absolutely no knowledge about anything related to Star Wars. 

I looked at her then flopped over on the bed.

"We're so gonna to die." I said with a fake whine.

"If we're not already dead." Billie replied with a giggle.

Suddenly the door opened again and a really, really, really, good looking guy came inside wearing a white coat.

"Oh, honey, we better not be dead." Billie said with a smile looking at him. He eyed her skeptically and I rolled my eyes. I had no idea who he was but apparently he was a healer.

"Both of you have checked out well and have been asked to go before the Council on the matter of how you got here." He said in a deep voice.

Billie and I looked at eachother in shock.

"There are tunics, pants, and boots for you in the closet. If they don't fit well enough tell your aide, TeloYese." A druid entered the room. I eyed it and Billie nearly bolted out of the bed. 

"Relax." I whispered. "Nothing's going to happen." 

"Yeah, that's what you said when we went for a simple walk last week….and got lost for 4 hours in the woods." She whispered back.

"Thank you." I said to the younger man. He nodded and exited the room.

"Come on." I said rolling off the bed and moving to the closet.  
"Come on where Elli? I'm not going anywhere in this freak show." Billie said sitting idoly in the bed.

"Fine then, stay here, alone with the Rodians and Twi'leks and little trolls." 

"What?" She asked, trying not to sound scared.

"Uh-huh. All alone in a place you have no idea about with little trolls with gimmer sticks that will beat your ankles and-"

"ALRIGHT!" Billie shouted getting out of the bed and rushing to the closet as well.

I tried to hide my smile as we quickly picked out our clothing and within 10 minutes were being led down corridors I had only dreamed of.

Tbc….?

Well, what did everyone think? Might be demented but Billie and I found it freakin' hilarious. Tell me if you want it continued or if I should just drop it. Thanks for reading!

Till later, perhaps,

Billie & Elli


	2. Ch. 2 Where to go...What to do..

Note**_: Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!  _****ihadanepiphany****, phoenixqueen, Venus725, Andy, biblehermoine, lighted eagle, Jayed Star!!! Sorry, I don't have time to put individual thank you's but I will next chapter! Thanks again guys!**

Durr, I forgot to put what time frame this will be in. *thinks* About 7 years pre-phantom menace. Yeah, that'll do. There's a whole reason behind that little time frame but I can't tell ya yet. J Anyway, Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last! Happy Reading! **__**

Oh and lol, we just figured out that I had named one of my characters in **The ****Darkness's Tribulation Series "Billy". I thought that was funny in case no one else noticed it. Hehehehhehehehhe. Anyhew, thought I'd share that with everyone, btw, there's no relation there lol. Enjoy!**

**Ch.**** 2 Different Reality**

I was starting to get nervous now. I had been trying to remember all the discriptions in books and fics that I had read over the years describing the way to the Council chamber. I just wanted to know if we were close. I was totally oblivious to Billie fidgiting behind me getting closer to me every step of the way. That is, until she stepped on my foot.

"Billie!" I said nearly stumbling over. She caught me and straightened my stance again and looked at me palely.

"Sorry, I just…Look at these people!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh. Kept it down. They're going to think your species prejudice or something." I whispered as we continued to follow the human Knight infront of us. She hadn't even slowed to our little out burst.

"Species prejudice! I've never heard of such a thing!" Billie hissed looking warily at the aliens around her.

"That's probably because you've never seen a different species that walks and talks-and Don't Even Think to say that your dog talks for a treat!" I whispered back.

Suddenly I realized where we were and coughed. The Knight had stopped at a desk and was speaking quietly to an aide….a freaky looking human-noid with green skin. Billie froze up next to me.

"Relax." I told her.

She let out a peep in response. Suddenly I realized just who was on the Council…Oh My God. We're so dead.

"This way ladies." The Knight said leading us to a door.

"Thank you for your cooperation in this, and may the Force be with you." She said kindly.

"May the Force be with us?" Billie hissed.

I tried to ignore her and smiled to the Knight just as the doors opened. I thought I was going to be sick. I've seen this in movies. Written about it in fics. Read it in a million books, and a billion fics….and now I was here. 

"You may come inside." Plo-Koon said.

I winced counting down from 3…I hadn't even finished thinking Three….more like I got to Th-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Billie screamed bolting the other direction. 

I grimaced and looked behind me as she hauled tail down the corridor towards the lift.

"Pardon me." I said with the best smile I could. The smile my manager taught me when I worked at Friendly Video.

I didn't give them the chance to say anything, I just bolted out of the room after Billie….Who was still screaming at the top of her lungs as she tore down the corridor.

"Billie! Get yourself back here!" I yelled, but I doubted over her own screaming that she heard me.

She jumped into the lift but then realized she was surrounded by species not of her own and jumped back out screaming louder and ran towards the stairs. I followed her through the clearing crowds in her wake and raced down the stairway across from hers.

"Billie! Calm down!" I hollared…but again no heed. Still-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She made it down her stair way faster than me and I jumped the last three steps. If I ever caught her she was so going to die!

As we raced down another corridor I recognized the names of the doors. 

Oh God, we're in the Master/Padawan wing! 

Billie paused her screaming and I looked back up at her in hopes…No such luck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She had only paused to take a breath. She was going to need some serious Halles after this. 

We passed by a corridor intersection and I was busy looking down it when I ran slam into something solid. I was thrown right onto my back and blinked for a second regaining my breath.

"Force! I'm SO sorry! I didn't see you!" A male voice said. 

I didn't bother looking at him, just took his offered hand and hoisted myself up again…too quickly. Fighting dizziness I didn't hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, right, sure, no problem." I said quickly and ran past him following the trail of Billie's screams.

**Billie:**

_Oh my God. Oh My God. OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE IN THIS FREAK SHOW!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My voice was beginning to hurt, but hell, I didn't care. It got these freaky people out of my way and that's all I was worried about. 

I burst into a room…a very LARGE room. It looked like it was the size of the school's gym, maybe bigger. I didn't have time to take in the scenery, what was I doing?! I ran onto these blue matts and raced across them like I would on track…of course I wasn't screaming my head off in track. Maybe I should do that, I seem to be getting better speed.

Suddenly I heard this 

"Voooommmm!" 

right next to my ear and heat came with it. Scaring me to death…or maybe spirit cause I think I'm already dead, I screamed louder and continued to cut through people in groups of two with these weird looking colored sticks. They would all turn away just as I was cutting through so I didn't have to move, thank God. My moto was, don't move for them, they can get their sorry tail out of the way. One in which I expressed often in the halls at school. 

I made it out of that room in one piece and tore through another hallway with strange looking things looking at me as I went. Finally I saw sunlight and ran through the open breezway into what looked to be a garden. Not many people were here and my screaming ceased.

**Elli:**

I watched her go through the sparring arena with my hands over my eyes and peeking out every so often. The skilled Jedi all sensed her coming and pulled back out of whatever engagement they were in to my relief. When she ran through the doors on the other side I took the long way around. Never setting foot on that blue mat.

When I finally saw her go into the gardens her screaming stopped abrutly.

_Uh-Oh, she sees something that is scaring her speechless. That is NOT a good thing…because it's never happened!_

Running faster I saw her moving along the walk of the garden, her pace slowed to a jog. With a last burst of energy I lunged at her and tackled her from the back to the ground.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed again.

I rolled her over onto her back and clamped my hand over her mouth. She looked at me wide eyed I sat on her, pinning her to the ground.

"You…Are…such…an…_IDIOT!" I said between deep breaths. _

She said something under my hand that was muffled.

"What?" I asked.

"Wigam mahimny fmalini-"

"Huh?"

She shook her head away from my hand and said.

"They were going to **_EAT ME!" She cried. I slapped my hand over her mouth again._**

"No one's going to eat you!" I whispered.

"Are too! I've seen those horror flicks where aliens just love to eat people!" She said getting away from my hand again.

"Are not! These are civilized people Billie! They're not wild, hating aliens. They're way of life is only peace. They've lived without eating little blonde human girls for decades I'm sure." I replied my breathing starting to return to normal.

"What if they suddenly decide they want to taste then?" She asked.

I eyed her and rolled off laying on my back on the ground. 

"Then you poke them in the eyes." I told her.

"I don't understand it here." She said. "I know nothing about Star Wars!"

"I told you to come and see _Attack of the Clones with me. Feel sorry for it now don't ya?" I said._

"Elli!" She whined.

"Alright, alright. Now, we have to think about this. We ended up here out of a car accident, right?"

"Right…I think."

"Right. So now we're here, on the walk of the gardens after running through the PEACEFUL Jedi Temple and they have no idea who we are, where we've come from, and what we're doing here."

"What are we doing here?" 

"I don't know…but we have to be here for a reason."

"Oh, not another speech about fate." Billie moaned.

"Hey shut up." I said with a smile. "We have to think of it from their prospective."

"What is their prospective?"

"Here, all things are linked by a living power called the Force. They, being Jedi, are able to manipulate it, use it. They can see things, hear things, do things without actually physically doing it."

Billie was silent. I thought I heard a few crickets.

"…How about I just leave the technical stuff to you eh?" She said, utterly confused.

I sighed. "Probably a good idea."

We laid there a while and I knew Jedi were looking at us strangely as they chose a different path to go.

"Alright, we have to think now. They're going to make us go into the Council again. No bolting out of the chambers this time." 

"No bolting….but if they even look like they're hungry they're going to have a red head and not a blonde." She replied.

I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"They're going to ask us how we got here…We'll have to say that we're from another planet."

"Earth?" Billie said sarcastically.

"No, not Earth dim-waod." I told her. 

I thought back in to memory. 

"We'll say…uh..we'll just say that we're from the other side of this planet."

"Which is?" 

"Coruscant. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Got ya."

"Anyway, why we're here….Uh.."

"It was a mistake and we need to go back home?"

"If we say that then they'll put us out of the Temple and think we're going to the other side of the planet. Which is where we're from, remember?" 

"Right." Billie said shortly.

"Ok…I think I have an idea now. Scratch all that, this one's better. Just let me do most of the the talking." I said, ideas starting to turn in my head.

********

"Would you like to make it inside this time?" The aide asked us. Billie flushed and I just smiled kindly. 

"Sarcastic little wench." Billie whispered to me.  
I turned and gave her the look. You know the, shut-up-before-we're-turned-out-on-a-planet-we-don't-know look.

The doors opened again and we gingerly stepped inside. I reran my plan through my head another time, for the millionth time.

"Welcome again, you are." Yoda greeted as the door closed. Billie immediately pulled out the paper bag we had gotten and started breathing in it.

The council looked at her strangely.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, we've had a long try and the trauma from this morning hasn't worn off." I explained glancing at Billie behind the paper bag.

"Understood. I am Master Windu." He intruduced.

I tried to act like I didn't know what that name meant and nodded lowly. They went throughout the room introducing themselves, even though I was saying their names in my mind as they said it. When we came back to Master Windu and Master Yoda we stood in silence.

"Introduce yourselves to us, will you?" Yoda asked kindly.

Billie and I glanced at eachother. My stomach rose with butterflies.

"We were hoping you knew." I said as genuinly as I could.

The whole Council looked at us in disbelief.

"You…don't know either?" Billie asked shakily. I wondered if she was really faking that nervousness or if it was really there.

"No, of course not." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "How could we?"

"We don't know…we figured we belonged here or something. How did we get here?" I was really putting Mrs. Malinie's drama teachings to the test now.

"You have no idea who you are?" Mace Windu asked.

"We know eachother….but our names slip away along with where we come from." Billie replied.

The Council glanced at eachother. I feared they were speaking in a way I could not hear or see. Did they know? Surely they could sense us lying. We were both so nervous they had to have.

"You remember nothing in how you got here or who you are?" Yaddle asked.

"No Master Jedi." I told her, starting to get worried with these repeating of questions.

Silence stood for a long while. Seeming like an eternity to both of us. Billie had to put the paper bag over her mouth again. We were so in for it if they found out. Would they jail us? Execute us?!

"Very well. It seems you should revisit our healers. If this is a case of amnesia we are by code not to let you go until it has cleared or a family member comes to claim you. You will stay in quarters assigned to you until either event occurs." Windu said looking back to us.

My eyes widened. So I was right! They couldn't let us go! No hospital could let a patient go who had no idea who they were in the U.S. on Earth. It was a wild, yet lucky, guess that they couldn't here.

"We thank you." I told them quietly. 

The doors opened and a person stood in it's wake I had never seen before but vaguely recognized.

"If you'll go with my Appentice, Siri, she'll lead you to the healer's wing again." Adi said softly.

I nearly gapped. That was Siri! She looked…much older than she was on the cover of some of the J.A. series books. 

We nodded lowly and quickly followed the irritated looking Siri.

I had no idea what they were talking about as the doors closed.

~~~~~~~

"They're lying." Plo-Koon stated aloud this time.

The rest of the Council agreed.

"But why would they lie about something like that? What would make them want to stay here? I feel no essence of the Force within them." Yaddle said.

"I felt no dark intentions around them either, it could give us time to find out why they wanted to stay here so badly." Ki-Adi-Mundi told them. The Council nodded.

"Young they are, much confusion I felt in them. Fear, excitement,…anger." Yoda said concentrating on the fading signatures of the girls.

"Anger? I did not sense this." Adi Gallia said surprised.

"Anger is there. Deep inside." Yoda said looking at her. "Hidden well it is, but there still."

"Obviously they wanted to be here for a reason. I don't know what it is, and I don't think anyone else knows. I suggest we keep them here and they can play out their plan, what ever it is, under our eyes. No horrible deeds can occur through them without us knowing they're here." Mace suggested.

The Council glanced at eachother and gradually agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billie and I trailed a little ways behind Siri. Apparently she didn't much take to being an escort for two bozos that had just dropped out of the sky. Well…of course they didn't know that.

"So what if this genius plan of your's fails? What if they did sense us lying?" Billie whispered.

"Then hopefully we'll be back home by then."

"What if we're not? I saw the way that bald guy looked when we were talking to him. He didn't like us one bit. Maybe we should just get out of here."

"And go where? This whole planet is a city Billie. From core to surface, from East to West, North to South. All of it. You know how lost we would get? Not to mention smugglers, gangsters, anything you can think of that would cause us harm is out there."

Billie sighed and kept her eyes on where we were going. 

"If they find out….I'm sure that can't do anything _Really bad to us." I said, lying like a dog. I sure as hell didn't know what they would do if they found out…or when they found out._

"We'll be fine here for a while." I assured her as we re-entered the Healer's Wing.

Tbc…

J Well? Is it still ok? I pretty sure next chapter we'll be running into more..uh…familiar..characters. *cough Obi Cough Qui Cough cough* heh. As always with all my fics, no romance what so ever between original characters and, well this time it would be, Billie and I. ;) 

**Remember to reivew. Seeing is how this is a second story I'll be updating on hopes of reviews. Hope you liked! **

Till later,

Billie&Elli


	3. Ch. 3 Something of Chaos

Note: Wow! Thank you guys for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Venus725 ( Thank you. Yeah, we know it wasn't as exciting or funny as the first one but we had to make sure they stayed inside the temple. Lol, Billie is always nuts. *Is smack by billie for that* "Am not." ~Billie. Thank you again! ~Both) ****Nicole ( We will! We're working as fast as…well…from when Billie FINALLY gets her tail over here to like…uh..whenever. But we're working! *It's 7:18 in the morning and Billie can't count how many fingers I have up…wait a tick…I don't know either *shrug* Thank you!) ****silvercry ( lol, if you think this is interesting you should go to lunch with us as school sometime. *that will be explained during this chapter mwhahahaha* Thank you very much!) ****fatta_morgana ( Wow! Thank you! Lol, yes I'm certainly a character in this one ~Billie~ I don't know what Elli's gotten me into but I'm getting scared now…*Shudderes* *Rolls her eyes* I didn't get you into anything. ~Elli Did too! ~Billie Not! ~Elli TOO! ~Bille NOT! ~Elli *Coughs* Anyhew thank you silvercry!) ****Carole ( lol, glad you think so Carole. Got this part up as fast as Elli's fingers could type ~Billie And as fast as Billie became coherent! ~Elli Thank you!) ****Danialla ****Rahl ( *strokes a cat in a big chair* Yes Verdy Interesting…. Heh, sorry couldn't help it. Too much coffee this morning. Exactly where this will go? We're not quite sure ourselves, we're just wingin' it. Hehehe. Enjoy!) ****Mara Skywhiner (LOL! OmG! Do you realize if I even wrote that how much I would pass out just reading it?! I would probably go coma tose! Yeah, I promised myself from the day I started this account that no matter how appealing the plot might be that I do no romance between my own characters and original. Kinda sucks once and a while, but it's worth it…I think.. ;) We would try and make the chapters longer but we have classes starting at 9 a.m. and we start here at about 7:30, 8. Hope you enjoy anyway! And thank you!) ****padfoot963 ( *Billie and I look at eachother.* YAY!!!!! * Have to do the little jumping up and down thingy with it* Thank you!!! *Still jumping up and down* ) ****April ( Lol, thank you! Heh, strange thing is, I never usually read self inserts either, let alone write them. We're both workn' on this one. Billie is my..uh.. "expressionist". Thanks!)**

We worked as fast as we could to get this chapter up cause you guys liked the last one **and reviewed! So here it is! **

*Girls grin evilly.*

Gosh! I didn't know how much fun it was writing these things! Heh, I'm really enjoying this! Hope you enjoy too! **This chapter starts out rather slow but as it goes…hehehehehheh. Happy Reading!!**

**Ch.**** 3 Different Reality**

Billie and I had checked out of the Healer's Wing with diagnosis of Amnesia. We were to stay to Temple grounds at all times and not to go anywhere we didn't know…Yeah right. 

The little droid leading us opened the door to a quarters with _"Guest Accommodations" written across the front._

"We hope you have a pleasurable night." It said in a female voice motioning for us to go inside.

We both looked at it and went inside…Billie moved inside as far away from the droid's outstretched limb as possible.

Inside was the normal discription. Dull colors and furniture, a kitchen, and two doors both leading to their own sleep chambers. I was guessing the bathrooms, or should I say 'freshers, where connected to those.

Billie sighed loudly then said,

"I'm hungry." 

"Me too." I replied. We both sat on the sofa in the common area. Silence stood and she looked at me. 

"Oh no, you're looking at the person who deemed it possible that **Hungry Jack Mashed Potatoes****CAN blow up in a microwave." I said shaking my head, knowing exactly what she was hinting at.**

"Well don't forget I'm the person who was with you when that happened! And when the oatmeal blew, and the gravy, and the hot dogs, **AND the time when we put ****_TIN_****FOIL in there!" She replied back.**

Again we sat in silence. 

"We could go out to eat." I suggested.

"You think there's a Mickey D's around here?" Billie asked hopeful.

"No." I said trying not to laugh. "But there is a dining hall I believe…something like that, a cafeteria or something." 

Billie made a face at the mention of cafeteria food.

"Not school's cafeteria. Think like the food was on the cruise."

Her face brightened. "Let's go!" 

*********

We both observed the food before us. Each of us tilting our heads to look at it.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I said.

"Me neither." Billie moaned, sounding like she was trying to keep her stomach down.

"Come to eat girls?" A hand landed on both our shoulders and we dropped our empty plates.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Siri said,…_almost believably._

"It's nothing." I said quickly grabbing the two plates, sliding one back in Billie's frozen hands.

"Anyway, a group of friends and I decided to invite you to our table when you're finished here."

"Oh.." I murmured. Siri didn't seem….uh..Sirish. Not in the way I remember in books. Course when was the last time I had read the books she was in? When was the last time I read the J.A. series? 

**_STUPID ELLI!_**

"Hello?" Siri asked

"Sure thing." Billie said suddenly, while I was off in my own world.

"Good, we're right over there. Oh, and might I suggest the Felopine Fin, it's very good." She said pointing to what Billie and I had been examining just a moment before. I thought Billie turned green as Siri turned away.

"Ugh, I can't eat that." She said wavily.

"It might taste like chicken." I offered. She looked at me, sickened.

"Alright, just grab what looks…eatable and we'll go sit down." I said getting some sort of fruit.

We placed our plates down on two empty place mats as Siri stood.

"Girls, this is Garen, Bant, Reeft, Kelie, Rituin, and Kenobi is somewhere around here. Of course my name is Siri." She introduced kindly. I bit my tongue when Bant, Reeft, Rituin, and Kelie were named. They were all non-human and I prayed that Billie wouldn't flip. She didn't, thank thy Lord, but she didn't relax either.

"I never did catch your names." Siri said as she sat down again. Billie and I sat down as well.

"My name's B-" I nearly panicked as Billie began to introduce herself and stomped on her foot under the table. She julted and hit the table shaking it. 

"Ow! E-" I glared at her and suddenly she got the picture.

We looked at the group again and they just stared back. 

_Oh shit, we're so caught. I thought._

"Hey, sorry I'm late." A voice that I dropped my fork at said. I dared not look up because I thought I'd hyperventilate.

"Bout time Kenobi." Siri said. 

"We have a few guests at the table today." Bant said kindly. She said it nicely but ya know…I was hoping he would be like blind or something and we could slither away before I had to look at him.

"They have amnesia so we'll just call them…uhh…" I looked at Siri shocked. That little sneak! She tried to catch us! 

"Sugar and Spice." Reeft suggested.

Billie coughed on her fruit. 

"What? She has red hair like spice, and she has blonde hair like Sugar." Reeft said when everyone looked at him.

That wasn't the reason Billie nearly choked. It was that, Sugar and Spice were I nick names back home. We were ALWAYS together like Sugar and Spice, we were total opposites, and of course the hair factor.

"That's fine." Billie said. "Sugar and Spice is fine." 

"Nice to meet you Sugar." Obi-Wan said nodding as he sat. Billie flushed. I nearly laughed cause Craig, her boyfriend called her Sugar as in **sweet ****thing sugar. **

"Spice." He nodded to me. I froze. When I was in the 8th grade I had the biggest crush on him because of Ep. I. Hell, what am I talking about? I love Ewan McGregor! 

_Course, now remember Elli, this isn't McGregor this is Obi-Wan…Oh man, where's a drool bucket when I need one?_

"Obi-Wan." I replied then bit my tongue. No one had mentioned his first name, and everyone noticed it right off the bat.

"So…" Bant said quickly. 

They continued conversation lightly and Billie and I stayed in the shadows….That is until someone said something about a guy named _Billy. Her fork slipped and squished down on the side of something round, Lord knew what it was. It popped out from under it and at the force of the pressure flew across the table past Bant and Reeft hitting someone else in the head._

"Uh-Oh." Billie and I both muttered. This was how we started the legendary food fight of 9th grade, second semester, nearly a  year ago….that memory still hadn't died to say the least.

The big alien turned in his seat. He had long little wormy like flesh hanging from his head and it looking like he had a pony tail too tight in his hair…even though he didn't have any hair or a pony tail.

"Uh-Oh." The rest of the group said suddenly.

"That can't be good." I said as he raised his fork, with something really slimmly looking on it might I add, and pulled it back.

"Duck." Billie said as he released it. We all did and it flew passed our table and hit someone else who roared in irratation….literally. Before we had even straightened up again there were three more _splats and suddenly things were flying past us like cars!_

"FOOD FIGHT!" Billie announced slinging something that looked to be like pudding on Kelie.

"I'm going to regret this." I muttered but then happily grabbed a handful of cooked vegetables and threw it at the first person I saw.

The rest progressed as any food fight would. Food, drinks, even SHOES! (Accommodations by **BILLIE! She said they were out of fashion and it was just a reason to get rid of them… Ugh!) I don't know who it was but someone tipped a drink right on my head!!! Blind liquid and shocked from the cold I started grabbing things variously and slinging them anywhere. Numerous cries of surprise were heard.**

**Billie:**

Personally, I didn't think it would go this far, but hey food fights are food fights! Maybe I went a little over board tossing those boots at another table but hey, they were messed up and out of fashion anyway.

I decided to finally pay Elli back for the time she poured milk on my head from the 10th grade, first semester food fight. I poured cold tea, was it?, on her head. Suddenly she just started grabbing stuff and throwing it anywhere! 

Diving for cover I grabbed someone's tray and used it's contents for ammunition. Something like lima beans, a banana, peas (YUCK), a near empty bowl of soup, and a half tipped glass of beverage. 

_Man these Jedi don't know what food is! _

Taking the straw from the drink, _hope this person didn't have some sort of sickness that could be passed on through drinking after people, and loaded it by sucking in peas. Popping up from under the chair I unloaded. In other words blew through the straw till they came shooting out._

Phew, Ping, Ping, Phew, Ping, OW!

The little things bounced right off of plates and trays being used as shields. I hit some guy in the eye. That had to hurt. Ducking back under the chair I reloaded.

As I was taking a breath to go back up into the line of fire Elli suddenly popped her head out from under the table's cover. Surprised I accidently blew into the straw the peas mashed onto her face.

"O!" I yelped. 

"Billie!" She exclaimed whipping the peas off. 

"Come on, help me here." I said giving her another straw. "Start loadin' sister."

On turns we erupted from the table and chair blowing the peas out and getting _so rained on by food. I didn't even want to know what some of the things were hanging off of me._

"**WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Two deep voices boomed. Elli and I pulled the cover of the table over us as we saw that bald dude and another guy with long hair walk through the dining area. **

Silence stood seemingly forever and we both tried so hard not to let out even the smallest giggle.

"Who started this?" The bald guy asked. Silence. Hey, maybe no one will tell him!

Suddenly the table cover was jerked up and we looked at people pointing at us. Gee, how loyal these people are. 

Two boots stepped infront of our table and we looked up….and up, and up…and up a little more to look into the _VERY angry eyes of the bald guy from the council. I couldn't remember his name for anything. The other guy joined him, never seen him before. Elli probably knew who he was. _

"Mind coming out from under the table?" The bald guy said tightly.

"Do we have to?" I whispered.

His eyes flared and he stepped back to make way for us to stand. I suddenly realized what was behind him. 

"No don't-" Elli and I said at the same time…but it was no use. Before we even finished he slipped on a banana peel and fell flat on his butt.

"..step back.." We finished. 

Giggles were heard through the crowd around us. I looked at Obi-wan who was desperately trying not to laugh by clamping a hand over his mouth. The guy with long hair gave him, in my words, the evil eye, and he straitened. 

_He has lettuce on his head, I wonder if he knows that. I thought_

"Step out from under the table girls." The long haired guy said. Elli and I both did so. 

I'm sure my face was beat red trying not to laugh as we followed the bald guy out. He was practically hobbling!!!! The long haired guy walked behind us with Obi-Wan next to him for some reason. Elli poked me and nodded in front of us. I looked at the blad guy, then down a little. Elli and I both busted out laughing!!

Baldy turned,

"Is something amusing girls?" He asked firmly.

"No-No….Yes." Elli said laughing. "I'm sorry, but you have..hahahahaha, you have ketchup on your…hahahahahhehehe, bum." She had tried to put it in…a nice way.

"At least I hope that's ketchup." I murmured to Elli. At this we couldn't help it and continued our fit of laughs. Baldy glared at us and kept hobbling along. Elli and I braced on eachother to continue.

**Elli:**

_Oh boy, I know I shouldn't be laughing. _

**At least I hope that's ketchup. **

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I couldn't help it! It was one of those times when you started laughing and you just couldn't stop. We were both crying we were laughing so hard. He looked like Principal Horn when she had to drag us out of the cafeteria 10th grade second semester food fight. Course, with her if there'd been ketchup…AHHHH!

I laughed harder at the thought and collapsed to the ground dragging Billie down with me.

"You mind keeping an eye on them while I call the Council?" Windu asked Qui-Gon, who I nearly hurled at seeing in the cafeteria. He sounded a little pissed.

"Sure." Qui-Gon replied. I couldn't tell over my own laughing and watery eyes but he looked like he was trying _Really hard not to laugh. It was evident with Obi-Wan that he was throughly amused._

"Really Sir, I'm so sorry. I am." I said between laughs but it did nothing but make him more angry. The Jedi stalked off leaving us outside the Council chambers in a heep of laughs.

"I'm…Really…Sorry…about all…of this." Billie said holding her sides.

Obi-Wan let a laugh escape him.  Qui-Gon looked at him.

"I'm sorry Master but….think about this! There was a food fight in the cafeteria, and Master Mace fell flat on his rear."

"On ketchup!" Billie added in.

"On ketchup! You have to admit this is at least a bit amusing."

"A Jedi should keep his composer in any situation Padawan. Funny or not, no one is to know by your expression what you feel." Qui-Gon replied steadily.

"Sheesh! Taking do what ya coe to the stick of it eh Master Jedi?" Billie asked. "Do you know what expression is?"

"Billie!" I hissed coming out of my fit for a moment.

"It's just a question. No disrespect at all, I'm just wondering if it's a Jedi's nature to be stone."

"I could ask you if it's civilian girls' nature to start a riot in the cafeteria or send a peaceful temple into choas." Qui-Gon said dully.

"Ouch." I murmured.

"That was cold." Billie said coming out of her fits of laughter.

"Didn't you think of the consequences of your actions? You had to have known there would be many and they would be harsh." Qui-Gon continued.

"I'm 16 years old, consequences are not what I think of on a spontaneous moment." Billie shot back.

"Then you need to grow up." Qui-Gon said. It wasn't said harshly or anything but dang, books say Jinn's cold and all but I didn't take it to this measure. Did he not know what **FUN was?**

"Enter the Council Chambers now, you can." A droid told Billie and I.

"We're comin'." Billie said standing. She hoisted me up with her. 

"Nice to meet you Obi-Wan." Billie said.

"Jedi Master." She said curtly. I nearly started laughing again. Billie didn't like him one bit, I could tell. And when Billie decided she didn't like someone, she stuck to it.

I followed her inside giving Qui-Gon a shrug and Obi-Wan a quick smile. I figured if I was entering the room of death then I'd at least know I didn't go through my short life of 16 years and not smile at Obi-Wan Kenobi when I saw him!

The doors shut and all hell broke loose.

Tbc….

How was that one? All those times we mentioned about food fights, 9th grade second semester, 10th grade first semester, and 10th grade second semester, were all real btw. We based the whole food fight scene on the combination of the three. Mace's appearance, slip, and ketchup episode all happened to different Principal's and teachers at different times. We were nearly banned from the cafeteria this year. Tehehe.

**Don't forget to review! Update pending on them!**

Till then,

Billie&Elli


	4. Ch. 4 Night Out on the Town..sorta

Note: **_Thank you for the Reviews!!!! _****Philo, Carii Storm, April, Chinow, daveyhavokisgod, Andy, Lady-Evenstar, Daggerpoint, Sara, Celestine Dubouis!!!! _Sorry we're running late from this long chapter. We'll have personal thank you's next one I think. That is if Billie can get her butt up on time heheh_****. ****Oh, but btw someone mentioned about Qui-Gon being cold (Philo I think it was) I know! Heh, he's actually one of my fav. characters too so I had to do it lol. He'll loosen up. Just like Mace is another favorite character, and he HATES us! Lol! I love annoying people, even if it is just in a fic!**

**This chapter is…not our best. We had to get some things out of the way and this is the chapter they popped up in. ( I don't think anyone would really get away with starting a food fight and not getting in any trouble for it at the Jedi Temple, heh) Sorry, hope you enjoy anyway!  It also happens to be our longest chapter. 11 pages!(including notes) ****Of course there are still _amusing parts in here. _****LOL! You know us by now, comedy not there?! NO WAY! Happy Reading!**

**Ch.**** 4 Different Reality**

Our fits of laughter had ceased to exist when we entered that room. Each Council member looked at us in a _really, __really, **bad way. I didn't like that very much. They were creeping me out. **_

We were half way through the lecture when the bombshell dropped.

"Not only did you start a riot in the dining hall, you tore through quiet corridors _Screaming! In **ONE day!" Windu thundered. I was beginning to think he didn't like us much.**_

"We can't let you go with our knowledge, and you cause a circus when you're together!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said. He had mustard all on his tunic. I would normally laugh, but at their tones, I didn't think that would be wise.

"The only thing we can do to keep our sanity here is to keep you two separated." Mace said.

**"SEPARATED?!" Billie and I both screamed. **

Every Council member leaned back as if we had blown them away.

"No! You can't do that!" Billie exclaimed.

"Yes, we can. It the only option you've left us." Adi Gallia said softly.

"Please! You don't understand, you can't separate us!" I begged.

"Why say this, do you?" Yoda asked quietly.

I looked at him horrified.

"You-You just can't!" Billie stammered.

"That's not a good enough reason. One of you will be staying with a Master/Padawan team on planet, and the other will be staying with a Council member." Yaddle told us.

Billie and I subconsciously took a step back at the same time.

~~~~~~~~

"Master, you have to admit, that was a bit harsh on the two. They have amnesia you know." Obi-Wan said as he and his Master sat outside the Council chambers. They were asked to stay for some reason.

"Amnesia or not, they had better learn their place here quickly. The Council is doing them a favor by keeping them here. Not to mention, if the blonde had amnesia, how would she remember her age?" The Master replied.

Obi-Wan thought on it. "Someone told her?"

"Who?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. These two were by far on his top 5 list of wacked out people. And he hardly even met them! Something was just…off.. about the two.

**"SEPARATED?!" **

Both Jedi outside jerked in surprise at the sudden outburst. Feelings of panic and fear rolled off the room.

"That can't be good." The two said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But please, I swear to you, we won't do anything else wrong! We'll be quiet and won't run through the corridors-"

"And we won't start riots, we _Promise!" Billie added in. _

We looked at them with our best, Please-don't-do-it-because-we're-from-another-universe-and-don't-know-what-we're-doing face.

"I'm sorry girls, but we can't trust you again. We don't even know who you are!" Plo-Koon said. 

Billie and I looked at eachother, panicked. _Could this get any worse?!_

The doors opened and Windu called, " Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, you may enter." 

_Oh yes it can. **NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_

"We've decided to separate the girls and we would very much _appreciate it if the two of you would oblige one of them for at least tonight. If there's any problems you are to contact us right away." Yaddle told them._

"Wait a tick now, you know, wouldn't it be wise to set us with other..uh..females rather than men?" I excused. _God, I wanted to go with them, But I **REALLY didn't want to. **_

"It's an occurrence that many girls like yourselves think they can get away with another female keeping eye on you. We don't need you to be hasseling any of our teams. These two will suit one of you just fine, I can imagine." Mace said looking directly at Jinn. Jinn glared at him.

"Then who is the other staying with?" Qui-Gon said, trying not to smile evilly, as he looked at Mace.

The Council looked around eachother.

"I think you'd do the girl some good, don't you think, Master Windu?" Qui-Gon added as the silence began to lengthen.

"Oh- NO." Mace started but nods of agreement began to build.

"Fine idea that is, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda said approvingly.

"Yes, I agree." Was heard about another 11 times!

**"NO!" Mace, Billie, and I shouted.**

"It's decided then, one with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi, and one with Master Windu." Yoda said. I didn't know if he was getting some sort of pleasure out of this but I think it was somewhere in that area.

"We'll take this one." Qui-Gon said quickly, jerking the back of my collar towards them. Billie looked at me horrified.

"Oh-NO!" Both she and Mace exclaimed.  (There's a whole reason here. Look at the P.S. at the end of this hehehehehehheh *hides from Billie*)

"We should get really get going, it's getting late." Qui-Gon said with a low, incrediably slow and painful bow. Obi-Wan followed him in suit. Before I even realized it I was being dragged by my collar out of the room.

"ELLI!" Billie screamed as the doors closed.

**Billie:**

Shear panic had set in now as I looked back to baldy. 

"Take your charge back to your quarters, you should. Late, it is getting." Yoda said. 

Baldy threw him an evil glare and stood.

"As the **_Rest of the council sees it." He said tightly giving a low nod and stalking out. _**

I stood there forzen.

"**Blonde! Let's go!" He yelled.**

Yelping I quickly gave the Council a last look and went to follow baldy.

As we went down the corridors I saw Elli being dragged down one corridor as I went the opposite.

"Billie!" She cried quickly jerking out of the long haired, evil dude's, grip, and running towards me.

We met half way, ignoring the shouts from the two masters.

"Remember what we did last Halloween?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"We'll do that tonight, alright?"

"Midnight again?"

"Yes. There's going to be a level between us I'm sure, just remember JROTC when we did repelling off that building."

"Got it." I replied remembering back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Both long hair and baldy said. Maybe I should start calling them Indian names…?

"Nothing." We both blurted and split going to each of them before they reached us.

Great Baldy and Evil Long Hair looked at eachother, frustrated, then went opposite ways again.

Boy, was this turning into a nightmare.

Entering the quarters Great Baldy led us to I figured out, and concluded, that Jedi don't have very much taste fashion wise. Room looked just like the one Elli and I were in before!

"Are you hungry?" Great Baldy asked curtly.

"No, I had my fill." I replied icily.

Great Baldy glared at me and I quickly looked away saying,

"No thank you." 

Over the years Elli's politeness had begun to rub off on me. The first day I met her I thought she had come from a private school in New York or something.

"_No thank you." "__Yes please." "__Pardon?" _

That just wasn't me…but it kinda took it's own ground.

"An aide will bring you a change in clothing and the 'fresher is right there." Great Baldy said pointing at a door.

" 'Fresher?" I questioned.

"You know…where the shower unit is? Sink?"

"OH! The bathroom." I said.

"Sleep by 22 hundred." He said pointing to the sofa.

I looked at him…then I tried to think of what Elli and I had to learn in JROTC in military time. I think it's like 10 o'clock.

"Sure."

"Don't come near this door unless you're sick, bleeding, need emergency care, or something else truamtic." Great Baldy said going towards a door. I was guessing it was the Lion's den.

"Aren't you just a teddy bear?" I murmured walking towards the 'fresher.

"What was that?"

"I said I want my cuddle bear." I said pressing the botton for the door to close.

**Elli:**

My hair was still dripping but I didn't want to move. Maybe it was that I couldn't move. In any case, I was sitting on the sofa in the darkened common area with a towel around my shoulders so the drips wouldn't get my tunic wet. I think Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan thought I was in shock or something because I came out of the 'fresher Obi-Wan asked if I was alright and Qui-Gon said I looked pale. I shurgged saying it was normal. After that I just sat and could see their reflections in the window glancing at eachother…I hope they weren't like talking between themselves….

I had sat down on the sofa about an hour ago and hadn't moved since. Only answering in two words, perhaps three on the "No thank you"s. 

I looked at the time again and concluded I still had an hour left until I even had to start getting things ready.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had retired a while ago, after a brief argument with me about who was sleeping on the couch. A.) It was near a window and their doors were closed so I HAD to sleep out here. B.) I'm just like that.

About 5 minutes ago the yellow light had disappeared under Obi-Wan's door.

We can't go out into the city that was for sure. We'd get so lost…heck Billie get's lost in the mall much less Coruscant! But we couldn't just hang on the side of the Jedi Temple either. Urgh, I'd figure it out when we got there. 

My eyes were getting heavy and I looked at the time….56 minutes left. I could sleep for at least 20 minutes.

********

"ELLI!" Billie hissed. I woke up with a start and looked out the window she was lightly tapping on. Startled I looked at the time. 12:08. _Oops._

"Sorry." I whispered throwing off the blanket that had been apparently put on me. Going to the window I slid it open a bit.

"Where'd you get the rope?" I asked surprised.

"Great Baldy had it stashed in his closet. I really don't want to know why."

"Is it stable?" I asked touching it.

"Durr stupid, I'm out her aren't I?" Billie said leaning back on it.

"Alright, hold on a sec." I said hurrying back to the sofa and getting my boots on.

"Uh-oh." Billie said. I looked up at her and she was looking up the side of the building.

**"BLONDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **

**_"Great Badly has awoken!"_**

Uh-oh! At Billie's loud announcment I heard moving in the rooms near me. 

"So have these ones!" I told her.

"Plan B!" 

"What's plan B?!" Billie asked.

"I don't know, we never had to go to plan B!" I replied. The lights turned on in the rooms.

"NO! **_No, don't open that  window!" Billie called upwards. _**

"Don't what?!" Great Baldy (so I picked up on Billie language, so what? ;) )  called back.

"NO!" Billie screamed. A loud stretching sound was heard.

"Elli! Get me off this thing!" Billie demanded as she dropped a foot.

Running back over to the window I opened it all the way and reached down. She grabbed my hand right when the lights in the apartment turned on. Great, now they can wake up to me hanging over the railing and my bum greeting them an early morning!

"**Help Here Would Be NICE!" I said finally grabbing Billie's hand with my other one in desperation.**

"Hold on!" Great Baldy called and suddenly he disappeared.

"What's going on?!" Qui-Gon questioned but I heard him and Obi-Wan rushing over.

A loud snap was my worst nightmare at the moment, and of course the loud snap was heard. The rope Billie was on snapped off and she dropped down…._OF __COURSE DRAGGING ME WITH HER, with her death grip on my hand! I felt someone try and grab my boot as I flipped over the rail, but I slid right by their grip._

Needless to say if someone wasn't awake on the floors we were steadily passing, they were now. We were both screaming at the top of our lungs.

Suddenly the wind stopped and our screams were echoed. We suddenly landed flat in something that smelled REALLY bad! I opened my eyes hesitantely. _Did Hell stink? Man, I was hoping to go to Heaven! Wait a sec…We're in a garbage speeder!!!!!!!!_

Billie was still screaming with her eyes closed until I slapped my hand over her mouth. 

"We're ALIVE!" I shouted.

"We're ALIVE!" Billie repeated.

But just as we were about to sing the _Happy Song and do the __Happy Dance, I realized that the Jedi Temple was fading away into the darkness._

"Oh, we're SO DEAD!" I screamed.

"Oh, we're SO DEAD!" Billie repeated in a sing-song happy voice…then she realized what I said that for.

"WE'RE SO DEAD!" She screamed as we rolled to the side as the driver made a turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon kind of just froze as they watched the garbage transport disappear into the flood of other speeders and lights. Each had woken up to,

**_"Great Baldy has awoken!"_**

Next thing they knew the redhead was hanging over the rail but before they could get there she had flipped over being dragged off by her friend.

"That wasn't good." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Mace suddenly burst between them and looked down.

"Where'd they go?" He asked, out of breath.

"Into a garbage transport." Qui-Gon said casually.

Mace looked at him, then blinked…then blinked again.

"Are they alive?"

"From their screaming, yes. Don't be too disappointed." Qui-Gon said looking back down into the ever lasting traffic.

His friend glared at him. 

Silence stood and none of the three moved at all. Perhaps shock, perhaps surprise,…perhaps sleepiness.

"I don't think they'll know what there doing out there." Obi-Wan pointed out after a while.

"They'll be lost." Qui-Gon added in.

"And confused." Obi-Wan joined.

"They'll get themselves hurt." Qui-Gon continued, looking at Mace.

"Or worse!" Obi-Wan said looking at the Council member as well.

"Oh alright! The Council is NOT to know of this! Meet me at the doors in 10 minutes." Windu said storming out muttering things as he went.

The Master and Padawan glanced at eachother, amused, and quickly moved back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think I'm getting high off of these fumes." Billie said groggily. She hiccupped and that's when I decided that maybe staying in the garbage truck thingy wasn't the best plan B in the world.

"Well, he's gotta stop to drop this crap out somewhere. When he does thaaaaa!"

My "that" was never finished. It formed into something of a scream to say the least as suddenly everything began to slide out from under us dragging the two of us with it.

We landed in a big slop. I was totally disgusted. The garbage thingy went away just as fast as it stopped and we both sat there, in that pile of slop. 

Billie wimpered, "What if there's spiders in here?"

I flung a lock of mud overed, garbage stinky, once red hair away from my face.

"There's probably huge ones in here. 10 times the size of normal ones. I think I saw that in one of the movies once…" I paused pretending to be thinking. 

Before I even knew it Billie trudged through the pile and jumped down shuddering and whipping off her arms making a funny little high pitch noise. I giggled sliding down from the pile myself.

"I was kidding."

"I don't care! It might be true!!" Billie screamed still shaking.

I rolled my eyes and looked around us.

"Look, there's a water tunnel over there. We can get this crap off of us." I said pointing and starting to head that way.

"Elli! Don't leave me here!" Billie screamed running to catch up.

Luckily the water was clean and clear so I just stood under it for a minute, it was really cold by the way (!!!), and let all that nasty grim shit wash off.

When we were both clean, but cold and wet, we made our way out of the garbage pitt. We climbed a few stairs and came out onto the surface walk of the first level city. We both froze at the people swarming around us. 

"What ever happens, never lose sight of me." I told Billie thinking about all the times I read fics where someone, usually Obi-Wan, got lost in the great city.

"Oh, trust me, you're not going very far from me." Billie told me looking warily at the people around us.

I felt like we were in a circus and were lost kids. A few people would glance at us because we were soaked. I was just glad my tunic wasn't totally white…. 

"Where are we going?" Billie asked.

"Someone has to know where the Jedi Temple is." I told her but I didn't want to ask anyone on the side walk because these people looked like they were trying to get somewhere in  a hurry. Reminded me of New York City…cept like 20 times as dense and with 40 times more people looking like they were very grumpy.

"Come on, we'll go in here." I said grabbing her wrist and leading inside what looked like something of a Game Room back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon and Mace got back in the speeder. 

"So?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They haven't had any girls in their transports in the past twenty minutes. Or at least didn't notice them." Qui-Gon said shaking his head moving the speeder away from the Garbage Management Office.

"I don't know who couldn't notice those two probably causing huge problems." Mace said with a sigh. It was nearly one in the morning and he was out here looking for two VERY annoying girls.

"Now where are we going to go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're just going to circle around the area for a while. They couldn't have gotten far." Qui-Gon said dropping a line in traffic.

"Keep your eyes open for riots and listen for screams." Mace said looking over the side. Qui-Gon threw him a glare as they passed Mi-Riley's Entertainment Lounge.

~~~~~~~~~

**Billie:**

Where had she taken us now? Right when we entered about a dozen people looked up, and they didn't look all that human friendly.

"Red head buffet." I whispered to Elli. 

She glared at me and we moved to a table where only one…ah..thing sat.

"Excuse me?" Elli said friendly.

See what I mean? Can't she just say, "Do ya know where the Jedi Temple thingy is?" 

It looked up at us hungerly.

"How can I help you?" He said in a scratchy voice. I was surprised he spoke English.

"Do you happen to know where the Jedi Temple is from here?" Elli asked. I rolled my eyes. The city of St. Paul still hadn't worn off on her like it did me.

The…thing…grinned a sharp toothed smile. "Well, you're Jedi, you should know." 

Elli looked at me then looked down at what she was wearing and groaned.

"No, no we're not by far."

"You can't lie very well little Jedi." It said and we were both very aware of some people…or things…standing up from other tables and coming towards us.

"No, really! Look, no lightsaber. No braid." Elli said showing her belt and pulling on a lock of her hair.

"Then it's just my lucky day." It said.

"Gee, look at the time, we gotta run." I said quickly jerking Elli with me and fled. Unfortunately the creeps weren't phased and followed us through the crowds of people.

"We're gonna die!" I said.

"Stop saying that!" Elli hissed. Suddenly people..things..were standing all over the place and looking at us.

"We're gonna die." She muttered. Then, God help me, she saw something telling me to follow her lead and dragged me with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think we're going to find them." Mace said. Just then a yell tore through the air.

"Heity! Hurry up, boss wants you to come take care of a couple Jedi broads in here!" 

The three looked at eachother and Mace groaned as Qui-Gon turned back towards Mi-Riley's Entertainment Lounge.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elli dragged me onto the platform stage grabbing the microphone thingy. 

"Aight, listen up people!" She said in her best New York accent. When ever we were on stage she did that for some reason. I think it probably was because the only time we ever got on stage was _in New York!! _

About 2 dozen eyes looked at us. Elli covered the mic,

"Tell them Chacha Slide." 

"They won't know that!"

"Then tell them something cuttish, but salsaish."

"What if they don't know that either?!" I whispered. 

"Just do it Billie!" Elli demanded. I sighed and went to the person at the DJ area. He eyed me but nodded as Elli said into the mic,

"Ok folks, we're going to do something a little different. This is a group effort so anyone interested in having a good time, stand up now." 

The guys following us had to stop as people stood infront of them.

"Great! Now, this is my..uh…expressionist, Jeanli." 

I glared at her. Jean was my middle name…and I HATED it.

"If you'll just follow her lead, and my instructions we'll have a good time." She said smiling at me and moition for me to get on the step infront of her.

The music started to my own horror and of course Elli did her thing…..and I had to do my thing…

"Two steps left. One back, to the right by three." Elli instructed with the music and of course I had to follow….What an idiot I looked like! I just hoped I didn't look like some of these people!

"Hop front; one, two, three, four!"

_AHHHH! My eyes!_

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have a bad feeling that that's them." Mace said as the Jedi entered the commotion inside the Entertainment Lounge. 

"But where? And **why?" Qui-Gon asked looking over the crowd.**

"They must be in the back." Obi-Wan said, slightly familiar with the area.

"Split up." Qui-Gon said going forward. Obi-Wan went to the left, Mace to the right.

// This place isn't the most friendliest to Jedi..--Humans in general.// Obi-wan told Qui-Gon.

// I've noticed. I think we have a few problems.// Qui-Gon replied. Obi-Wan noticed the half dozen males fighting through the dancing crowds towards the back.

// I don't think they're looking for the dance floor.// Obi-Wan said picking up his pace.

~~~~~~~~~

"Problems!" I hissed to Elli with a fake smile still going.

She nodded continuing, "..Take it back, one, two….Do the chacha now."

**Elli:**

_Oh Boy! This is not good! I was hoping to get the crowd up to stop those guys! It worked in __New York__!_

I got Billie's attention and began moving towards the edge of the stage. Geez, these people really liked this song! 

"It's the Jedi peeps!" Billie whispered as we moved.

True to the word, I saw Qui-Gon's tall frame moving through the crowd. Obi-Wan was about 30 ft. to the left of him. Mace was moving along the wall to the right.

"Time to split." I said away from the mic as the freaky guys were breaking through the crowd.

"Do the chacha now!! Last time!" I called. 

Turning off the stage I jumped with Billie….and both of us landed right in the grasp of two males about 3 times the size of us! Billie screamed and everyone stopped.

**"Go For The Eyes B!" I yelled over the other screams and thundering of feet.**

Billie poked the guy in the eyes like the three stooges would. Stomping on my captor's foot I bit his hand, which tasted like fish (what was he?), and fled dragging Billie with me. We ran into another back room area but stopped seeing similar looking creeps. Panicking Billie grabbed a virtual pool stick and broke it over one's head. It snapped in two and she stood there in shock.

"Make a run for it B!" I ordered pushing her one way while I split the other jumping onto the pool table and jumping down on the other side.

~~~~~~~~~

It made itself apparently that though Qui-Gon Jinn had the vertical advantage, but that wasn't always the better thing. Finally becoming fed up with the little creature he had grabbed from going after the two **insane girls, he drew his saber and the green aura blew to life. The little creature's eyes widened and it fled with a squeel.**

A large male dug flew across the room from Obi-Wan's direction. Qui-Gon glanced at him but he was already going against the current of people towards the back.

The sound of glass breaking and wood snapping erupted from Mace's direction as he had to slam a large humanoid down on a table with the aide of the Force like Obi-Wan.

_These two are becoming more of a problem by the minute. _

_~~~~~~~~~~_

**Billie:**

I fled from Elli's side as she pushed me away heading for the stairs. As I ran up them a new flood of creeps came storming down. Letting out a screech, probably sounding like those two beavers on _Angry Beavers, and ran back down the stairs dodging a swipe by another guy. __Did they NEVER back off?! What did I do to deserve this?!_

Blonde being me, I ran to a corner and they cut me off. Thinking quickly, though ditzily, I took up that stance that people do when they make fun of karate. 

"Hoooowwwwaaa!" I coed. 

"Move and I shall unleash a horrible fate apon you!" I said, trying desperately to keep my balance.

The creeps paused and glanced at eachother, then shrugged and charged.

"AHHHH!" I screamed dropping to a ball. 

A funny snap-hiss sound made me think I was dead. But instead I heard more screams and feet running. Peeking out I barely got a glance at the **Angel of Death before I was slung over someone's shoulder and could only see the people I was passing and whoever's back.**

~~~~** Few Moments before**~~~~~~

Mace cringed at the scream. He really didn't like the sounds of screams in the first place, but this was incredibly high pitch and though he hated to admit it, but no one was going to kill that little blonde before he got a chance to! 

Most of the attackers-to-be fled at the poweration of his saber and the others he just moved it towards them and they ran. He rolled his eyes looking at Blonde and depowered his saber quickly grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder. He didn't need any more trouble out of her and this would minimize it.

Where ever the Red went, he didn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Elli:**

I was starting to get dizzy from keeping the pool table between myself and the creepy guy. Suddenly he faked one way and turned the other. Wheeling around I ran the other way again and behind a round cock-tail table. He growled in frustration and followed me. Again the game of round about but with the round table it was much smaller and soon we just stopped and faked one way then the other, but neither of us really moved.

"Oh, hey, look!" I said pointing behind him. He was dumb enough to look and I shoved the table into his waist. 

Running the other way I ran slam into something hard and fell back knocking a table over. Blinking I looked up at the **Very large, ****Very freaky looking alien. He reached down to grab me and I let him pull me up. As he tried to turn me around I made use of the basket I had taken from the table that fell.**

"Eat Peanut-like-thingies creep!" I yelled throwing them in his eyes. Apparently they were salty or something cause they really burned his eyes and he covered them crying out in surprise and pain. 

The sound of sabers made me stop. Two of them at least had powered up. Man, they must be getting a little frustrated here. I screamed when someone jerked me back by my long hair, that I cursed at the moment. Spinning around I had barely gotten the blurry vision of Qui-Gon Jinn stepping infront of me.

"Duck." He ordered. I did so and the connection of fist to fishy flesh echoed practically rang out.

"Come on." Obi-Wan said grabbing me by the elbow and leading me through the emptying lounge.

"Wait! Where's Bi- my friend?!" I said looking back.

"Mace has her." Qui-Gon said from behind us.

"Uh-Oh." I murmured. "You don't happen to think this won't be taken into perspective when they're deciding on our death sentence?" 

Obi-Wan looked at me questionably.

"It was a chance." I said shrugging.

Running outside they led me to a speeder with Mace in the pilot's seat. 

"Hurry up, let's go." Mace said motioning for us to jump in. I plopped down next to Billie who had that wild, adrenaline powered, look. Before I knew it we were slammed into the seats and off through the traffic of Coruscant's _EARLY morning life._

"Would you two mind explaining just what in Sith's Hell you were doing?!" Mace demanded.

Billie looked at me, "Sith's Hell?" She mouthed. I shook my head at her.

"Maybe it's about time we came out with some things,-" I said, then thought back really hard.

"Master Windu, Senior Council Member, who went through Padawan years with Qui-Gon Jinn who's had 3 padawans. The second named Xanatos, but he unfortunately turned to the darkside. The same Qui-Gon Jinn that didn't take another Padawan for years until the Force apparently brought Obi-Wan Kenobi to him. The Obi-Wan Kenobi that barely made it into apprenticehood because he was 4 weeks from his 13th birthday when he met Master Jinn who at first denied him padawanship to him one more than one occasion. After fate took over on Bandomeer bringing you both together once again with Qui-Gon's former Padawan, Xanatos within it all. Both lived through it, including Xanatos, and the famous Jinn-Kenobi Master/Padawan team was formed. Must I go on?" I ended taking a breath.

Billie and I jerked forward as the speeder shot out of traffic and to a stop. All three Jedi looked at us. We both gave meek smiles and shurged.

"Just who are you?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.

"That's a story…."

Tbc….

SORRY! *dodges any rotten fruits. Uses Billie as a shield* I know that chapter was rather boring and not as funny but everything that happened in it is going to start to tie in later. I'm starting to get a plot going here. Heheheh. 

**Review as always! Update pending!**

Till Later,

Billie&Elli

**P.S. Some of you are probably wondering why we always put Billie with Mace. Heheh. That's cause Samual L. Jackson isn't Billie's _Favorite actor *sarcasium in the __favorite there* She just has to remember that pay back's a bitch. Long story behind that. Heheh. Thought I'd fill everyone in on that. Thank ya for reading as always!_**


	5. Ch. 5 Vengeance of the Fish

Note: **_Thank you for the Reviews! _****Andy, MaryChristmas, Jacinta Kenobi, April, Lady-Evenstar, fata_morgana, VB, Teri, Angel Of Reality. **

**Sorry again, but it was my fault we couldn't do personals this time. I forgot to set my alarm heh. I think what we're going to do it put all the personals in the last chapter..whenever that'll be…and keep up with everyone's names. Hope no one minds at all.**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!!! Heh, the Cha-Cha slide is one of our favorites. One of the funnest dances you'll ever do. And yeah, we definitely have to do something with good old Master Yoda. Mwhahahahaha! **

**Enjoy, and Happy ****Reading****!**

**Ch.**** 5 Different Reality**

After painfully explaining every single detail about what _WE thought happened for nearly a half hour while sitting in the motionless speeder I felt a little…what's the word I'm looking for? Exposed maybe? I glanced at Billie who had remained silent throughout the delima and she gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed and ended in,_

"So we're not actually from this galaxy, time, or universe." The three Jedi didn't move and I got a little edgy. Even to my own ears the whole story sounded like a puddle full of crap, but it was **True! They had to know that right? **

After seemingly waiting an eternity Mace shifted to face us better.

"You're trying to tell us that you…jumped into a different reality somehow and you don't know how?"

"And that we're actually on a movie screen and a fiction story in whatever universe you're actually from?" Obi-Wan put in.

Billie and I glanced at eachother and nodded.

"That's the biggest load of bantha fodder I've ever heard. Do you really think we'd believe y-"

"Now hold on a minute Mace-" Qui-Gon never finished whatever he was going to say because suddenly blaster shots blew into the open cockpit speeder. Both Billie and I screamed in surprise, not to mention two of them came about 2 inches between us.

"Stay down!" The three Jedi ordered as we suddenly were thrown back into the seats again as we sped into traffic levels. I figured they very well couldn't ignite their sabers, A.) because it was a small area around them B.) Billie and I didn't know what we were going to do much less them knowing what we would do C.) Billie and I would have FLIPPED!

Sparing a glance behind two other speeders followed, apparently those guys back at the lounge didn't like us leaving the party earlier….frickers. 

"Loose them in on coming traffic." Qui-Gon told Mace looking behind.

"IN WHAT?!" Billie and I shouted as suddenly the speeder dove down a level and went forward. Angry pilots yelled at us and veered away. Billie screamed covering her eyes with her arms…I kinda found it like a rollercoaster…just I wouldn't be able to sue if I fell out and broke my neck… *shrug* 

"More company." Obi-Wan told the two Masters in the front as two more speeders flew around the side of the leveled traffic and cut in coming towards us.

**Billie:**

Great Baldy said something to Evil Long Hair but I couldn't hear over my screaming. I stopped and moved my arms but then two speeders got mixed up and nearly flew right into us! _I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!_

**"ELLI!" I screamed burying my face in her shoulder. ****"I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!!!" **

"Gettin' a little close…don't you think??" Elli asked Great Baldy and Evil Long Hair in the front.

"That's the point." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh…Hmmm…Now's when I scream.." Elli said and took a breath joining me in the _Phantom of the Screams. _

"I can't concentrate with those two!" Great Baldy said to Evil Long Hair.

"Just don't kill us!" Evil Long Hair said seeming to get a little edgy. 

"I'm trying!"

"To kill us?!" I shouted.

"Not To! But for you I'd make an exception!!" Great Baldy yelled back over the mad honks and shouts.

"Gee, don't I feel Flippin' special!!!!!!!"  I hollared.

"Master Mace!!!" Obi-Wan yelled. As we were arguing apparently Great Baldy picked up speed and we were moving towards the creeps a little too fast. I felt like the time I was playing chicken on horses…The horse bucked me off before we got to eachother.

Suddenly a blast blew through the hood and a voice said, "Engine Malfunction. Power will Shut Down." 

_Buck bronco, buck…_

"Lower us down!" Evil Long Hair demanded.

"I'm trying!!!!" Great Baldy told him.

"HEY, HEY! DO OR DO NOT!" Elli shouted over the wind and alarm beeps.

Even Obi-Wan laughed at that…It went over my head. I had no frickin' idea what she was talking about. 

We dropped about 3 levels of traffic in just half a minute, still those guys followed! Maybe they just wanted to write Elli and I a contract with the Cha-Cha Slide. Blaster shots erupted again…Maybe not. AHHHH!

We got to the level just above the actual streets when the power went off.

"Uh-Oh." The three of us in the back said. In a blurry moment we dropped and hit the concrete below solidly…course Elli and I screaming the whole way. Geez, we were really going to need a Halles after this day.

We all just kind of froze there, that is until the blaster shots came raining again. 

"Get out of the speeder." Evil Long Hair said jumping out his side. The rest of us followed suit and ran in separate directions. Obi-Wan and Evil Long Hair went to one side of the street, Great Baldy and Elli went to the other side and I took off like a chicken with my head cut off, cept I was still clucking…really loudly.

"Billie!" Elli called from somewhere. I paused and looked behind to find her but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Ell-" I didn't get to finish my call back because I was suddenly TACKLED down to the ground. 

"Alright, that's 2 frinkin' times in less than 24 hours Elli! OFF!" I ordered but froze as I was jerked up by something that looked like a catfish and a…well..something furry mixed together.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Elli: **

"I'm going to kill her!" I shouted as she ran one way, not towards me.

"Not before me I assure you." Mace growled.

"Billie!" I yelled seeing some fishy looking, hairy thing, running towards her. She paused but that's not what she needed to do. He TACKLED her!

"AHH! Go do something!" I told Mace pointing.  (* Elli (me) is running from Billie OOS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*)

"Do NOT move from this spot until I get back!" He ordered. I nodded and he hurried towards Billie.

"Absolutely will NOT move." I assured myself.

"Don't run." A voice said and a hand landed on my shoulder. I glanced at the hand and saw that it something of snakish skin, and something smelled like fish. Screaming, boy I'm getting into the habit of that, I took off at a dead run.

"I said don't run!!!"  The funky reptile creature yelled after me following.

**Billie: **

"Let go you Freak show!" I screamed beating on –it's- arm as –it- drug me through the street.-It- did nothing but glance back at me.

"You're gonna regret this!" I shouted. I really didn't know why he'd regret it, but you always heard people say that in the movies when they're being dragged around. Maybe I'd just annoy him until he let me go. That's it!

"You know there's a really nice Red Head Buffet over that way. 4 out of 5 consumers choose that over Blonde Feast." I said with a grin. He looked at me and I froze. And I thought Robbie out of 4th period was ugly!!!! 

**"Elli!!!!!!" **

"Excuse me sir but where are you taking this girl?" AH! Great Baldy to the rescue! Crap, I was going to get bitched out after this I had a feeling. He liked to do that.

Big Ugly (heh, I'm getting used to this names) growled and kept moving.

"You don't want to take her anywhere. You should leave her with me." Great Baldy said. Yeah, right, like that was going to do a lot. Genius Great Baldy!

"I don't want to take her anywhere. I should leave her with you." Big Ugly said.

I blinked as he released my wrist.

"Freedom!!!" I shouted. Great Baldy glared.

"Doom…" I murmured following him.

**Elli:**

"Master Jinn! Help! Help is needed right about now!" I shouted seeing Qui-Gon walking through the crowd. He turned and I pointed backwards. He eyed me oddly and I hurried and hid behind him.

"I don't see anyone." He said, but his saber in hand. 

"Right-" I blinked. No one was there. "He's..gone!" I said between breaths.

Suddenly I smelled fish again. 

"Uh-Oh." I muttered turning. 

AHHHH!!!! Get fish man away!!!! AHHH! Yuck! Do you have any idea the feeling of a scally hand on your wrist?! It's completely…messed up! Fish man just slung me over his shoulder!! AHH! 

"Gone Fishin' Master Jinn!!!" I screamed bouncing with Fishy's stride down the sidewalk. He turned around as a crowd came up from a underground stairway.

"Yo'! Fish dude! Put me down!" I demanded beating on his back. I guess he decided that he didn't want to drag his catch along, but carry it like a ruck sack! 

"Put me down!" Suddenly he slung me down onto my back.

"Ow! Fricker!" I snapped. "I said put me down, not throw me!"

"Shut up! Let me think." It said in this weird 3-D-ish voice. Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and looked them over then let me go again.

"Well, I'll be going that way while you think." I said pointing and scrambling up.

"No you don't!" It exclaimed and threw it's nasty arms around me in one of those backwards bear hugs dragging me back. 

**_"Let go!!!!!!!" I ordered kicking as he lifted me off my feet and backing up towards an alley._**

"_Put me do- **OBI-WAN KENOBI, GET OVER HERE!! DAMSAL IN DISTRESS NEEDS A **__SMALL __FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled seeing Obi-Wan moving through the crowd. Apparently he heard my loud mouth cause he looked up._

**Billie:**

"Can't you two ever follow SIMPLE instructions?!" Great Baldy hollared as we came to where ever he was heading.

"Ask our 2nd period Science teacher last term before Elli and I blew out the window with a mixture of something, and you'll know." I told him. If looks could kill he would have killed me and disappated my body right then.

**" --****OBI-WAN KENOBI, GET OVER HERE!! DAMSAL IN DISTRESS NEEDS A _SMALL FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked across the street at this._**

"That's Elli!" I said already making my way over there.

"BLONDE!" Great Baldy shouted.

You know, I have blue eyes, but I think they can't see very well…The reason I say this you ask? Because I just ran smack into Evil Long Hair! Blinking I shook my head.

"Are you alright?" Evil Long Hair asked, he NEARLY looked like he was concerned! HA! What an actor.

"I just landed on concrete and I also just happened to hear my best friend screaming, DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT?!" See, what did Elli tell you? When I decide I don't like someone, it usually sticks pretty solid like. 

"Come on, I heard her too." He offered a hand. He pulled me up a foot taller than I was, I glared at him KNOWING he meant to do that. I landed and ran after him with Great Baldy taking up the rear. Hope no banana peels were around here…MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Elli:**

"URGH! I hate fish! LET ME GO!" I shouted kicking the air infront of me. Where was that Kenobi, I thought he was supposed to be like super fast or something?!

Suddenly some papers fluttered and turned over, cans rolled and before I knew it Fish Man had stopped. Blowing my hair, which I cursed…again, out of my face I grinned happily seeing Obi-Wan. 

"What took you so long?!"

"Had to get a puppy out of the road." Obi-Wan said.

"Aww, how sweet. Do you think you would mind GETTING THIS FISH GUY TO LET ME GO?!" I shouted kicking again.

The snap hiss of a lightsaber was finally heard.

"This is none of your business Jedi." Fishy said, really fishy like. You know what I mean.

"Put her down." Obi-Wan said. All calm and collect…must I remind him that he wasn't the one in fishy's grasp!

Nothing happened. Are the crickets out again? Alright screw this damsal in distress crap, it's just not workin' for me. Time to open a bottle of Kick Ass. (*Doesn't do the can of woop ass, only the bottle of kick ass*…hehe) Alright Mr. Recktor's class of self defense was gonna come into play now! Hoooowwwwaaaa!!!!

While the cricket's chirped I threw my booted heel into Fishy's knee, hope he had a knee. _Connect. Ouch, yeah, he definitely had a knee, or at least he used to. He dropped me and so I turned around and punched him in his wiggly little face. _

"OW!!!" I yelled holding my fist in my other hand. "Your face bit me!!" I said kicking him as he was on the ground.

Obi-Wan grabbed me back. "No need to kick a guy when he's down." He said.

"He's not a guy, he's a _fish!" I said getting away and kicking him again. _

"Obi-Wan, is everything alright back here?" Qui-Gon called coming down the alley with Mace and Billie.

"Yeah, it's alright." Obi-Wan called back making sure I wouldn't kick Fishy again.

"Can we get out of here now?" Billie asked glancing at Fishy.

"Is he out?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.

"He damn well better be." I said flexing my hand and moved to kick him again but Obi-Wan stopped me.

"We'll have to walk back, we have no speeder and not enough credits." Qui-Gon told us.

"What do we do with him?" Obi-Wan asked.

We all looked at Fishy.

****** 

So off we walked. Mace in the lead, Billie and I behind him and Obi-wan and Qui-Gon behind us levitating Fishy with us.

Tbc…

LOL! God, I'm sorry, but we were laughing writing that chapter, I don't know about you guys. Question now is where did the other people in the speeders go? And why didn't Fishy just kill me right there rather than try and run with me? It was the running of the Fishes!!! Just Kidding. Questions now! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, too much coffee. 

**As always thank you for reading, and review! Update pending!**

Till later,

Billie&Elli 


	6. Ch. 6 A Game of Cat and Mouse

Note: **_Thank you for the reviews! _****April, Andy, 'someone who didn't put their name but thank you no matter!', Juliana, Lady-Evenstar, Tiresia Darksaber, Teri, Carole, phoenixqueen, Darth Tech, mnemosyne, Angel Of Reality, angelmonkey, Tabbycat2000, lighted eagle, Mrs.Pitt, K-Chan. Thank you guys ****_VERY MUCH! _****You're all the best and _we love you! _**

**_This chapter is SO not as good as the last one. One reason is we weren't able to finish it where we wanted to, and another is..uh..i dunno. Heh. Btw, our reputation at school is hehehehehe, not good with the teachers. We're totally not our princapal's favorite students lol! Nor our Science teacher's. ;) _**

Sorry about this chapter again but happy reading!

**Ch.**** 6 Different Reality **

**Billie:**

So we walked, and walked, and walked, and then we walked some more. I was getting bored just walking like that. Elli and I usually talk non-stop but I think Great Baldy and Evil Long Hair made us silent. With a sigh I realized I couldn't do this anymore.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a whiny voice. I was very aware of Elli's eyes getting as big as saucers when I said it.

Great Badly turned a little and grunted. Great Baldy speaka nosa Engolish no more.

"How! Great Badly, I come in peace. Are. We. There. Yet?" I said slowly.

Great Bald One turned again and glared. I had a feeling that was a signal of hostilatly.

"Fine, I see how you're gonna be. You people really have to learn how to have some dag-gum fun around this joint." I said putting my hands on my hips as I walked.

"Billie, it's 2:30 in the morning, I don't think they're up to having a party." Elli whispered to me.

"Old foggies." I told her.

We continued to walk in silence and I sighed again.

"Are we there yet?" Maybe I'd take up what that kid did in _The Mummy Returns. Remember when he really annoys that guy on the train. Oo, that sounds like a good idea!_

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we-" Suddenly Great Baldy spun around and Elli jumped infront of me.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She exclaimed. Great Baldy's eyes were nearly baldging out of his head! I needed a tennis racket in case they shot out. Play ball! …er Play EYE!

"Right now?!" Great Baldy asked. 

"You're eye is kinda twitchin' there O' Great Baldy." I told him from behind Elli. He took a step towards me and I backed up using Elli as a shield.

"Maybe you should consider ang-anger management classes. I heard they're helpful. Have you been stressed out lately?"

"Yes, right now!" Elli told him. 

Great Baldy looked like he was going to explode any second. Anyone have an unbrella? 

"There, go in there." Evil Long Hair suddenly said, giving Elli a little push towards a store. Elli grabbed my wrist jerking me along while Evil Long Hair, Great Baldy, and Braided One (LOL) stayed on the side walk with Dances with Shamoo, aka Fishy.

After Elli asked where the 'fresher was we went inside and Elli jammed the door.

"Elli, did Dances with Shamoo bite you? Do we need a rabies shot?" I asked seeing how her eyes were moving side to side really fast as she didn't look at anything. She did that often when we were in Physical science back in 9th grade. Equations. She was working out an equation. Of what?

"I GOT IT!" She shouted looking at me. I yelped when she grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"It's so simple!" 

"Elli! You're about to dislocate my shoulder! Let go!" I said wiggling free of her death grip.

"Sorry. Look, remember in Physical Science when we read that thing about that guy trying to make a time travel machine thing?"

I thought back. "No."

Elli sighed and shook her head. "Alright. His theory was that in order to change the way light went, and at what speed, you had to bend it. Like with a mirror, right? Well then he changed the formula and said that in order to break time, you had to bend it first."

"I'm not following here." I said, but I had lost her into that mind of hers. She was muttering things, numbers, and crap. I just kinda stood there waiting.

"Alright, I got it now." She said. Suddenly she froze looking at me as I scratched my head.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" I asked as her eyes got that really evil look to them.

"I didn't know you had _Your Watch On." She said lowly. I looked at my wrist. _

"Oh yeah, I had it on since I woke up with evil alien p-"

Suddenly she grabbed my wrist and undid the wrist band and looked at the watch.

"Elli, what are you doing? You've turned into mad scientist here." I told her peering over her shoulder at my watch.

"Look, it's still working." She said watching the thin hand tick away with every second.

"Yeah, that is the point of a watch." I told her. She then hit the side of it on a wall. The back piece popped off.

"Hey! Do you know how much that watch costs?!" 

"I gave it to you idiot, for the party." She reminded.

"Oh yeah." I said realizing. 

She took out the small battery inside and turned it over. That's when she scared me. She just started laughing. I was waiting for her to say, 'It's A-LIVE! It's A-LIVE!'. Instead I got,

"IT LIVES!" Nearly time to start calling the white jacket out.

"Look! It's still ticking!" 

Sure enough it was. Odd.

"How can it?" I asked confused.

"Come on, I'll explain as we go back." She said leading me out of the fresher.

"The way I'm thinking this works is that though we're actually in a different reality, we're still in ours too. It's lik-" Suddenly someone ran past us snatching the watch out Elli's grasp.

"HEY!" We both shouted after it. 

"You sorry little-!" Elli yelled running after it.

"Elli! It's just a watch!" I shouted running after her.

"It's our ticket home!" She called back.

"YOU SORRY LITTLE-!" I yelled running after the little thief.

~~~~~~~~~

"Does it always take this long?" Qui-Gon asked glancing inside the store.

"How would I know? I'm not an insane little girl like they are." Mace said with a smirk.

"You really don't like those two do you?" Qui-Gon asked with a chuckle.

"They're driving me up the wall! I'm going to kill that blonde before dawn!" Mace exclaimed. Obi-Wan laughed a little.

"I think she's funny." He said with a smile.

"Just wait until she turns her tactics on you braid boy." Mace replied. "I never thought two people could get into more messes than this." 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at eachother.

"Wait, I take that back. I never thought two girls their age could get into that much trouble." Mace said looking at the two. His eyes went to Dances with Shamoo.

"Is he showing any sign of coming out of it?" 

"Not yet. I think she was a little angry with him." Obi-Wan said looking at it. They had put him down against a wall and tied him to a water pipe coming out of the ground incase he woke up too quickly.

They were silent a moment and Obi-Wan sat down near the wall.

"Well good Force, did they get lost in there?" Qui-Gon asked looking through the glass door again.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mace told him taking a seat next to Obi-Wan.

"YOU SORRY LITTLE-"  

The three looked inside again.

"Not again!" Mace said but was standing anyway with Obi-Wan.

Inside boxes flew every which way in the path of distruction. A small creature known as a Riptor ran out the door….close behind him exploded the red head, then the blonde. Qui-Gon snatched the one he could reach as he got to the door, which was the blonde.

"Hey! Let go Evil Long Hair!" She shouted as they swung around to slow the momentum.

"Relax! What are you doing?" Qui-Gon told her. 

"That little sonny took my watch!..Er, Elli's watch!" 

"It's just a watch." Obi-Wan told her.

"It's our way home." Blonde told them.

Mace suddenly took off after the Riptor and the redhead. "Get back here!" He yelled.

"Stay here with Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon ordered the blonde looking directly at her.

"But-"

"Stay here!" He demanded.

"Sheesh, alright." Blonde said blowing a strand of hair out of her face. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan then ran after the other Master.

**Billie:**

I looked at Braided One for a moment and he eyed me.

"Can't stay." I told him turning to run. Run, Run, Run, Run, R-Why wasn't I going anywhere? Looking down I realized I was hanging in the air.

"AHHH! Put me down!" I ordered.

"Will you run?" 

"Probably." I said truthfully.

"Can't put you down then." Braided One said….maybe I should start calling him Evil Braided One….

"Come on, people are looking at me funny." I said crossing my arms.

"That's not normal?" EVIL Braided One asked.

I glared.

**Elli:**

"Oops, sorry. Pardon me. Excuse me." I tried to keep to my polite ways but by now I found it difficult as the little punk was distancing at a fast rate.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMNIT!" I shouted. A clear path was made for me now. 

"Thank you." I said running again.

Where was Billie at when I needed her?! I couldn't see her anywhere around me.

"ELLI! LOOK OUT!" It was _Her scream, I knew it._

Suddenly I collided with something. Blinking I realized that there was a boot in my face.

"Are you ok?" I heard Obi-Wan ask.

"What in the hell…?" I asked moving my head.

"I told you to put me down!" Billie said sitting up. The boot in my face moved. I realized I had ran into her. That little punk just ran us in a circle!

"Come on." I said jumping up and bringing Billie with me, ignoring the shout from Obi-Wan to stay there, and something about a concussion but we kept running.

~~~~~~~~

"They went that way!" Obi-Wan pointed as Mace ran towards him, then Qui-Gon.

"They?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Long story." Obi-Wan said as his Master passed. He wanted to go with and help but he knew he had to stay with Dances with Shamoo. 

"Come on, thrid wheel's helpful. He's tied." Qui-Gon told him motioning for him to follow.

~~~~~~~

**Elli:**

"I'm going to kill this thing when we catch it!" Billie yelled.

"Let's just catch it first!" I yelled back. 

Suddenly the little bugger met up with some of his buddies at a corner, they all looked exactly alike and split up.

"Which one is he?!" Billie asked as we slowed at the corner.

"I don't know. Go with those two, I'll go with these two." I told her and we split directions.

"What about that one?!" Billie asked as another split.

"Uh…" I looked behind us. "One of them will get him!" I shouted as we split up.

~~~~~~~

"Now where are they going?!" Mace flustered.

"Keep on blondey over there!" Qui-Gon yelled back. ( *elli hides from billie again!* HAHAHAHA!)

"I Hate You!" Mace yelled, but followed Blonde anyway.

"Go with the red head Obi-Wan, I'll go for this one!" Qui-Gon ordered. Obi-Wan nodded and ran after the red head.

**Elli:**

_Lord, I hope they don't split up again or something. I thought. Running into an open market I saw one of them. _

"GOT YA!" I cried launching myself on it. Flying through the air I decided, maybe I should have waited till I had him to say that instead of warning him first. He turned to see me flying at him and moved to the side. I crashed into a fruit stand, and he took off again!

Spitting some sort of fruit out of my mouth I was suddenly hoisted up again. 

"Are you alright?" I blinked wondering why George Lucas never mentioned that Obi-Wan had a twin, cause I was looking at two Kenobis at the moment.

"Dandy." I said wavering as I wipped pink fruit off my face.

"There he is! Come on." Obi-Wan said spotting the fricker again. I followed still spitting seeds out of my mouth.

**Billie:**

Luckily my mice didn't split up as I followed them into an abandoned building. Hope I wasn't in for a trap or something. I ran in and realized I was now alone…hmmm…They came in here… I jogged up the stairs just to the right of the door but spun around hearing someone else come in. Giving my fierce battle cry, more like the _Angry Beavers' scream again, I leapt off the stairs onto the intruder's back. _

"Say UNCLE! Say UNCLE!" I shouted as he spun around in circles trying to get me off and I put on the moves that Elli's brother had taught me about subdution. Pretty much just pushing back on his forehead making their head go back and making it harder for them to know what they're doing.

Whew, I thought I was on the bronco again. We spun around and hit walls, thrashed and swerved. Suddenly over my fierce **_Angry Beavers' __Battle Cry I realized what my prey was yelling…._**

**_"BLONDE! GET OFF OF ME YOU INSANE NIT-WIT!!!" _**

Uh-Oh, Great Baldy didn't sound happy. 

"Oh, sorry!" I said dropping off of his back. He turned and looked at me breathing heavy and had that look of murder in his eyes. I realized we were in an empty warehouse..no one would witness the murder…

"Sorry there Great Baldy." I said smoothing his tunic. "Got a smidgen carried away." I told him. He growled and moved towards me. Suddenly something was coming down the stairs behind him.

"AHHHH!!! KILL IT!" I yelled. It looked like a big bug! 

"KILL IT!" I shouted hiding behind him. That funny snap-hiss erupted again and a _'squash' and a __'splat'. Opening one eye, then the other I peered out from behind Great Baldy at the slop that he had sliced and diced._

"Ewww…" I murmured. Great Baldy glared and me and I smiled giving a little wave.

"We're leaving, NOW." He told me as I realized no watch was near the slop.

"No objections, promise." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

He turned and started walking out. 

"Hey, I think I spraned my ankle when I jumped off the stairs to attack you, how bout a piggy back ride?" I asked him. He turned and glared.

"Just kidding!" I told him jogging to catch up.

**Elli:**

We were now, I concluded, running up something like a fire escape stairway or something similar to it. The punk was clambering up it above us by about 2 flights. Obi-Wan glanced back at me as it ran out onto a balcany. 

"Any problems with heights?" He called back.

"Nine." I replied in German. Don't ask, it just came out. We reached the balcany but punky was no where to be seen. Breathing heavy I looked around for him. 

"Where'd he go?" I asked as Obi-Wan too looked around.

"I don't kn- There!" He said seeing it claiming onto another balcany. Kenobi took off after it. I kinda stood there a moment then realized I had to run after it too. Heh, durr. 

Now, like I said, I had no problems with heights what-so-ever, base jumping and repelling took all that away, but at the moment the wind was picking up and speeders weren't making all the much room for the building. Obi-Wan easily jumped onto the railing and onto the next balcany. My stomach turned but I forced my feet to move, jump, and jump again. 

_AHH! I'm alive!!! _

That wasn't hard. Just keep my eyes closed and I'm good. I closed my eyes for the next jump and the one after that but on the third one I touched something metal…with my hands! I wasn't supposed to land on my hands now was I? By reflex my hands grasped whatever I had touched. Opening my eyes I looked up and realized that I was dangling from a frickin' chain off of a speeder above us! 

It swung off the side of the building back into traffic at the shift in weight. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed hanging onto the chain. The speeder swung me around the next balcany towards the punk. It was a pick up line! 

"DON'T LET GO!!" Obi-Wan yelled at me as I passed another balcany.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO DO?!!!!" I yelled back. The engine was loud above me as we caught up to the punk. He jumped off his balcany and swung onto the chain below me. Not good. I shook the chain to try and get him off  but all I did was sacre myself. I hate heights now!!! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried as we moved away from the building, away from Obi-Wan, away from help. The chain started wiggling and I looked down. Punky was climbing up! I hadn't had my rabies shot! Fear shooting through me I started climbing up too.

**Billie:**

As Great Baldy and I rounded the corner we saw another one of those things.

"Look!" I told him pointing about to run but Great Baldy held me back.

"Absolutely not!" He said. 

"But he'll get away! I wanna go home!" I cried watching it run from hearing my voice.

"He's not going anywhere." Great Baldy said nodding towards Qui-Gon crouched next to the corner of a building. Suddenly as the creep was about to by pass him Qui-Gon, er, Evil Long Hair, jumped out and threw his arm right into Creepish Punk's throat in a VERY painful and connecting clothes-line maneuver. 

"Ouch!" I said watching Creepish Punk flip backwards, and land face first.

As we reached him Evil Long Hair held out the silver watch. "Is this what all the fuss is about?"

"Yes!" I said snatching it away and looking at it. Still ticking!

"Where's Elli?"

Great Baldy and Evil Long Hair looked at eachother.

// Padawan?// 

// Small problem Master. //

Tbc…

Sorry about ending it here, but time isn't forgiving. Classes are classes, even on Saturdays. Hope you enjoyed, and we know that this one was even near as funny as the one before but *Shrugs* it just came out that way. Next one should be better. *Waves a hand infront of everyone 'Think Yoda…Think Cha-Cha Slide…'* Mwhahahahaha! 

Review as always!!!! Update Pending!

Till Later,

Billie&Elli


	7. Ch. 7 Do The ChaCha Now!

**_Thank you for the Reviews!!! _****Chinow, Lady-Evenstar, Andy, MaryChristmas, phoenixqueen, DaleJr.Luver8,Celenathil-the-Elf, Carole, Starwenn, Venus725, Laurinanna,****Danialla ahl, fata_morgana, Darth Tech!!!!**

**_This chapter is…interesting to say the least. We wrote it at night, which is our hyper time..heh. And we wrote it while listening to music, so that might have been dangerous. Beware, and happy reading! Again, thank you for the reviews!_**

P.S. Great Baldy is Mace Windu. Evil Long Hair is Qui-Gon Jinn. Braided One is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Heh, and I, Elli, am the one who knows about SW. Billie hasn't even seen the whole thing of Ep. I !!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you believe that?! I should strap her down and MAKE HER!! Lol. Enjoy again!

**Ch.**** 7 Different Reality**

"What?" I asked seeing Evil Long Hair sigh hardily. 

"You're little red friend has seemed to get herself into a small amount of trouble." Evil Long Hair said looking at the traffic.

"Just a small amount? She can handle that." I said with a smile. Evil Long Hair and Great Baldy glared. 

"Stop! Stop the transport!" Evil Long Hair called running, like an evil baboon, into the street waving his arms. The air-car thingy stopped just infront of him. 

"Sir, I'm sorry but we have to borrow this transport."

"What?!" The bug eyed alien, Great Baldy, and I shouted.

"Jedi bussiness, any damage will be paid for." Evil Long Hair said opening the door and allowing Bug-Eye to step out.

"It will?" Great Baldy asked, never the less escorting me into the transport.

"Yep. Thank you sir." Evil Long Hair said giving Bug-Eye a hand, or hand and claw, shake over the side before we were slammed into our seats as we sped off into the air.

**Elli:**

After closing my eyes so tight I thought they'd shot to the back of my head I finally opened them again when the chain shook again. Looking down I saw Obi-Wan, WAS HE CRAZY?! Creepy was climb up faster now.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I screamed down at him trying to kick Creepy away.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US UP HERE!" Obi-Wan shot back.

"HEY BUDDY! I GOT MYSELF UP HERE, YOU CAME ON YOUR OWN ACCOUNT!" I retorted.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO LET GO OF THIS AND LEAVE YOU HERE?!"

"YEAH, SURE, PLUMIT TO YOUR DEATH KENOBI! THAT'D BE SMART! **_NOT! THIS WAS A ONE WAY EXPEDITION!" I shouted. Suddenly I lost my grip trying to get Creepy off my feet and I dropped down, but dumb ass Creepy hung onto my foot and the chain. _**

Screaming at the top of my lungs, or maybe it would be the bottom cause I was upside down. *Shrug* At any rate, to say it simply, I was screaming…really loudly.

"WOULD YOU MIND NOT SCREAMING IN MY EAR?!" Obi-Wan yelled so I could hear him over my panic state.

"IF YOU DON'T MIND GETTING ME OFF THIS THING!!!" I screamed.

After a moment, seeming to be in thought, Kenobi grabbed me by both arms, totally letting go of the chain itself making both of us rip through the air…screaming of course…or maybe that was just me.

**Billie:**

"What is that noise?" I asked looking around.

"It's the cry of a totally annoying, completely blood boiling,-" 

The noise suddenly hightened and then there was a shift in the transport and a 'hmph!'..then again the AHHHHHHHHHHH!

"..insane person." Great Baldy finished turning in his seat to clamp a hand over Elli's mouth. She froze looking at him. He caustiously extracted his hand and Elli shifted.

"OW! I am NOT a pillow!" Obi-Wan said, being squashed below her in the space between the back seat and the front seats.

"I don't know, you look comfy Braided One." I said turning to look at them as Elli looked as though she was going to go into shock.

"That's not funny." Great Baldy told me.

"I thought it was." I shot back with a grin.

"Are you two alright?" Evil Long Hair asked glancing back.

"I'm alright." Braided One said moving to get actually ON the back seat.

"F-Fine. I'm never base jumping again." Elli said.

"AWW!" I complained but didn't press it for the time being.

"So! Now where to?" I asked cheerfully.

"The Temple!" Great Baldy said firmly.

"No fun." I said crossing my arms and looking forward again. I heard something else hit the back seat and looked back, Elli had completely passed out! She was slumped against Braided One in black out territory. 

"Seems she's not as versatile as she used to be." I said. Great Baldy and Evil Long Hair glared at me and I shrank in my seat.

***** Bout Noon Our Time *****

**Elli:**

"WAKE UP!" Was all I heard before I was suddenly over turned and on the ground. Blinking hard I looked at three different Billie's…oh God, my worst nightmare had come true…

"It's about frickin' time!" Billie said leaning over me. "You've been out in the black land for nearly 8 hours! We thought you went coma tose!" 

"Huh?" I asked confused but sitting up anyway.

"Forget it. How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked holding different fingers up at random.

I glared and she giggled helping me up.

"So, Elli, dear friend, while you're back with the living you think that maybe, just that there may be a chance, that you could start figuring out **HOW TO GET US OUT OF HERE?!" I winced as she screamed the last part.**

"Girls, keep it quiet." Qui-Gon said looking in the door.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In Evil Long Hair's and Braided One's quarters. Great Baldy didn't want it to be known throughout the Temple that we had…a night out." Billie said tilting her head as she had to think back.

I shook my head and suddenly she dragged me to a desk and sat me down. Infront of me was the watch, my nemisis, glaring at me.

"Home. Now." Billie told me pointing. 

I sighed and said, "Get me a piece of paper, pencil, and a calculater." 

"R-Right away b-boss!" Billie exagerated. I snatched the materials from her giving her one of my looks, you know the shut-up-or-I'm-not-even-going-to-think-of-getting-us-off-this-planet-and-I'll-let-Great-Baldy-kill-you, looks.

**Billie: ***Four Hours Later*****

"Victory is MINE!" Evil Long Hair, Braided One, and I looked up at the closed door from which the scream came. My hopes brightened as the door opened and a crazy scientist looking Elli came out.

"I've GOT IT!" She exclaimed.

"YAY!" I shouted and we started jumping up and down like mini kangaroos. Evil Long Hair watched us with his hand bracing his head on the chair.

"It's simple! All we had to do was reverse the cycle! Just like with that one movie..uh.._What Women Want. When he got struck by lightning again he lost his little gift/curse. If we crash again, at the same exact time, and event then we should be able to get back."_

I looked at her and blinked. "You've lost it." I said walking away.

"No! I haven't! This is the way home!" She said following me.

"You're telling me I have to crash us again?!" I said turning. Braided One looked as though he was going to burst out laughing from Elli's little Mad Scientist routine.

"Exactly!" She told me.

"You're nuts!" 

"I'm genius!" She corrected.

"Are you sure this would even work?" Evil Long Hair asked. 

"Well..not a 100% certain but it's the best shot we've got." Elli said to him.

"Not a 100%.." I murmured.

"What do you have to do?" Braided One asked. 

"All we have to do is time the exact moment of which we crashed and we should be shot back into our reality." She said.

"We don't even know what the exact moment was!" 

"Sure we do. It was exactly 7:39 cause we were late by 4 minutes. I saw it when I was trying to get the spider off of you." Elli said.

"You're a disturbed individual." I told her blankly.

"I back that up." Braided One said.

"Watch it Braid Boy otherwise I'll leave her here with you." Elli said pointing at me.

"Hey, I'm offended by that!" I exclaimed.

"Will it work?" Evil Long Hair said tiredly.

"Might, might not, best thing for you to do is wish we actually do crash and burn to death so we don't stay here." She said cheerfully. I thought I was going to vomit…or in my phase, relive my last meal in a sour way.

"I'm up for it." Great Baldy said having heard the conversation from somewhere off in the kitchen.

I glared at him and he grinned mockingly. Oh God! NO! We've changed positions!

"Elli, get me out of here!" I screamed launching myself over the couch towards her. She moved and I landed on the ground.

"What a pal, what a pal." I grunted feeling that I wouldn't be able to move for the next few minutes.

"At any rate, we have exactly.." Elli looked at the watch, " 3 hours left." 

"Boy! What we could do in three hours!" I said suddenly jumping back up.

"NO! You're staying in here!" Great Baldy demanded. Ah, there we go. Back to the way things should be. 

Elli and I looked at eachother and winked.

"Sure, Master Great Baldy." We both said. Evil Long Hair and Braided One looked at eachother…be afraid…be very afraid!

********

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked Braided One as we walked down the corridors…freely mind you. Evil Long Hair had convinced Great Baldy to let us out and about until we left…as long as we didn't cause any riots…or started screaming and running down the corridors. But hey, that left a whole nother world left to do out there!

"The in Temple evening tavern, sorta not, is open." Braided One said, pointing back to the two wide door we had just passed.

"Sorta not?" I asked.  
"It's said a tavern but it's not really cause apprentice's are allowed inside, but the fear of what would happen if we ever tried to buy a drink keeps us away from the light bar." Braided One told me.

"Oh, how dull. Where's the adventure in your life?" I said.

"Adventure is plentiful here." Braided One said.

"Trust him on that Billie." Elli told me.

"Ah. So what do you do at the tavern?"

"Uh…usually I meet some friends there…some poor shmos have to get up on the entertainment stage and do some sort of karaoke after losing a dare, game, or a hundred other things." 

"Karaoke?" Elli asked.

"Oh, you've done it now." I murmured to Braided One. He looked at me in question.

"You've unleashed madness…" I said as suddenly Elli jerked us both backwards back towards the 'tavern, sorta not'.

~~~~~~~

"No! Absolutely not!" I told her as Elli tried to drag me towards the stage.

"Come on, it was fun last time!" She said. 

"Look what happened last time! We were nearly murdered! More than ONCE!" I reminded her.

"One last time..we'll be leaving soon.." She said then turned me back towards all the Jedi in the tavern, sorta not. "Look at them. Are you going to make them suffer the means of boredom and a whole life without the chacha?" 

I sighed, "That's a sin…" I whined. 

"NO!" I exclaimed catching myself before I crashed and burned.

"Billie…look at 'em. They're just waiting for someone to let them have some fun.." 

"…OOOOO! I Don't Want to…" 

"But you will anyway won't you?" Elli asked as if she were trying to persuade the principal into not giving us detention for the millionth time.

"…Yyyyyeeeesssss…." I whined.

"Good!" Elli chirped dragging me on stage.

"Hey people!" She said into the mic. I, as was becoming routine, went to the dj droid. "Anyone want to have fun?" 

Crickets arrived again…hmm…

"Fun, I am willing to have." The troll guy from that circle of weird people said hobbling out onto the tile dance floor. Elli and I glanced at eachother.

"Ok! Rest of you join in as you see it." Elli said with a smile…Good God, the music started…

"Alright, we'll go like this…two steps back, to the right by three, take it up by one…" I grimaced realizing what was next as the little troll and I did the cha-cha on the middle of the dance floor.

"Let's take it real slow…now how low can you go?..Can you go down low?"

**Elli:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My eyes! Holy crap of meritoit! Master Yoda just was NOT supposed to do this stuff. Thankfully, as he 'went down low'…More people joined into the cha-cha and my eyes were semi-spared. 

"Do the chacha now!" 

Oh for the love of all things sacred! 

"Do the cha-cha, I am." Yoda said with his funny little chuckle. Why me? Why ME?! 

Poor Billie was right next to him though. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 

"Jump forward now, one, two, three!" 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My own suffering was nothing to Billie's. Mwhahahahahaha!

"Now let's see if you can shake your thang! Shake it baby!" 

**Billie:**

FOR PETE'S SAKE! WHY?! What have I done so wrong?!?!?!  Troll man was ah…'shakin' his…uh..thang' right next to me! Now all around me these funky looking creatures were 'shaking their thang' as well! I was in a shaking thang sandwhich as the crowd became more and more dense. The whole Tavern, sorta not, was shaking their thang! 

**Elli:**

Ooooo, wonder where Braided One is….!

**Billie:**

This is just unfair…

"Do the chacha now!" 

NO! Elli stop this madness!

"Take it back by three! Front by four! Jump, one, two, three!" 

SOB! SOB,SOB, SOB, SOB, SOB, SOB, SOB, BOB…hey, where'd that come from…?

"That's it!" I shouted cutting through the crowd and getting to the dj droid.

"Something fast there Skipper." I told him. 

The cha-cha abrutly stopped and some music I could get going to came on..ahahahaha!

**Elli:**

Uh-Oh, we're in for it now. A different song came on, oddly enough it sounded like J. Lo's _Let's Get Loud. Did that mean she was an alien?? I never did like her much..however, I did like the song. Lime please!_

Billie was loosening up…she was a very…quick dancer. She made a lot of people stop in any teen club we went to. This should be interesting. The fact that it was something of salsa'ie', made it all the worse. We were forced to take a salsa class in early 10th grade as punishment for a small tip over in the library..to this day I still tell them it wasn't us…it was the polar bear we were chasing. It ran right into the book shelf and it tipped over! And the one after that…and the one after that…and the one after that…and..well, you get the picture. But it wasn't us! *cough cough*

Ignoring the parts in spanish,..what? My spanish teacher didn't teach me anything…I was busy flirting with Ryan McCluin. Heheh. Anyhew, I skipped onto the ENGLISH part…I kick ass in english…no matter who I flirt with in the mean time lol.

" Let's get loud! Let's get loud! Turn the music up, now let's do it! Come on people, let's get loud! Let's get loud! Turn that music up, gotta hear that sound!" 

Billie…continued into her dancing. Many people looked at her in surprise..probably wondering how a person could move like that! To my own surprise I joined her steps beside her with the protable mic. _Thank GOD! People started joining in! AHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE!...er, OUR'S!_

"You gotta live it on the edge, you gotta taste it!" Fav part there. Eheheh. 

Oh dear…Yoda's getting into it. AHH! Hehheheheheh, he's stirring the part to _this song! __With his gimmer stick! Oh my! Oh me, oh my, I'm going to start laughing! _

Ooo, good part! 3: 36 seconds in! LOL! 

Uh-oh,…Great Baldy just walked in…ummm…

"Join dance you will Master Mace!" Yoda called. Great Baldy looked across the moving room with very angry looking eyes. Maybe he should start in anger mangement classes like Billie said…heheh.

AH! Found Braided One! Mwhahaahah! Gosh, I really learned something in Mr. Nirkiri's classes! I rule! I looked over at Billie. Dang, she was certainly showing these people up! This was so funny! Looking to Master Yoda again he was saying…Oh dear, he was saying, "You gotta groove it! Groove it you must!"  Heh, I think I'm making Braided One a bit nervous. I wonder if this should be rated PG-13?....

**Billie: **

I was laughing my ass off! These people had no rhythm what so ever! Not to this anyway. I looked over at Elli, uh-oh. Heh, she was bringing out the 'Chris Moves' as we called them. The only time she really got into dancing like I do was with this guy Chris on a cruise we went on. She was making and breakin' them with Braided One. I don't think he knows what to do…AHAHAHAHA!

Oo, Great Baldy was just pulled into the tide. He'll drown for sure. He doesn't look happy. Not good for me…Gradually I started syching (Our term for dancing while trying to move away heh) to the other side of the room.

Song's almost over. Troll Chucky was really gettin' going now…this was getting disturbing…

Finally the last line came into play.

"Ain't nobody gotta tell ya, what ya gotta do no more!" As always Elli and I coed out at the end of the song. We did it every time after she sang. It was habit. What was funny was the rest of the people joined in like it was what was supposed to happen. That was frickin' hilarious!

"BLONDE! RED!" 

_Crap…_

Tbc….

Only like one more chapter left! Heheheheh! Probably be kinda short. I know this one was long. Was it even worth it? You tell me! We had fun writing it, but then again we were also listening to the song and dancing as we wrote…so if any typos sorry lol!

Hope you enjoyed, and as always REVIEW! Update pending!

Till later,

Billie&Elli


	8. Ch. 8 Library Dominos...Bye-Bye!

**_Thank you for the reviews!!!! Juliana, Andy, angelmonkey, Greesha, Teri, Danialla Rahl, April, Ariel, Venus725, Angel Of Reality, Audrey, K-Chan, Carii Storm, Darth Tech, ihadanepiphany, DaleJr.luver8, Lady-Evenstar, Ace Cooper (I tried to send you an email, didn't work. Send me one and I'll reply to it)_**** Laurianna, and Ihadanepiphany again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter has like nothing all that funny in it at all compared to the others, and it's not all that long either, but we had to hurry with it in like 15 minutes cause we have a flight to catch by morning.  _We'll have internet access in case anyone, you know, wants a sequel or anything. Just in case lol. The first scene is based on the time that Billie and I made the library into a life size domino set. LOL!_**

**Enjoy! Even if it isn't all that funny. Happy ****Reading****!**

**Ch.**** 8 Different Reality**

Elli and I locked eyes across the room…and bolted. 

"Get back here!" Great Baldy boomed. 

"Go faster!" Elli ordered as we ran through the dance floor. We came to a door and quickly went inside. We both froze looking around, it was our worst nightmare…A kitchen!!! The two of us and kitchens just didn't mix well. 

Footsteps were outside. 

"Run." I said going one way as Elli went the other. 

From my hiding place behind a counter I looked at Great Baldy and Braided One as they burst in. "Now where'd they go?" Braided One asked.

"They're going to go out the window in a minute." Great Baldy said lowly as they split up around the kitchen. 

_Uh-Oh…Great Baldy is nearing…Ummm.._

"Hikui!" I shouted putting a pan on his head while he wasn't looking then beating it 5 times and ran like hell…still with my metal spoon. I could just imagine how everything shook in that pan. Lol!

I grabbed Elli out of her hiding spot as I ran, she was behind an island with a wooden spoon in her hand. 

"Wait!" Braided One shouted but we ran never-the-less. 

"Billie, why are we running again?" Elli asked as we rushed down the corridor.

"Because they're going to eat us if Great Baldy catches us after that little episode."

"I'm not the one who put a pan over his head and hit it with a spoon!" Elli cried as I dragged her down a flight of stairs.

"But you are the one who insisted on the Cha-Cha slide!" I replied. Again we froze coming down the stairs. We were in a library…AHHHH! For me anyway, Elli was probably in heaven…*shudders*

"They're going to get it! If I catch them-"

"Time to go." I said running after hearing Great Baldy explaining just what he was going to do to us. No matter how much I _enjoyed hearing about the type of torture I was about to be put through if I didn't run, I decided to take off before the demonstration. Elli and I ran down a aisle then down another one. Some Jedi was looking at us as we came out the next one and Elli suddenly back tracked and pretended like she was looking at the..uh..are these books or what?_

"Look like you're doing something constructive." She told me.

"Me?" I whispered but quickly took it up.

We heard Great Baldy and Braided One ask a few people if two girls had just come through. Most of them said no, a few yes but they didn't know where we went. Hehehheh, we're safe now!

"Girls, what are you doing here?" 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Elli and I screamed as a hand landed on both our shoulders. Without thinking we bolted forward and ran flat into the shelf. It tipped back and forth and Elli and I grimaced. Painfully slow it leaned one way and crashed into the next one…and the one after that…and the one after that…and the one after that…and so on and so forth.

Evil Long Hair blinked looking around the library that looked like a domino course. 

"What in Sith's Name Are You two doing?!" Great Baldy shouted from the other side.

"Master Great Baldy, Shhh…This is a library." I whispered. He suddenly ran at us and I hid behind Elli, who hid behind Evil Long Hair.

"Calm down Mace." Evil Long Hair said.

"Anger mangement!" I told him. Elli then slapped a hand over my mouth.

"What were you two thinking running from us?" Braided One asked.

"Uh..we were…Chasing a polar bear!" Elli exclaimed. Even my eyes widened at that.

"They're dangerous you know…We were only looking out for the Temple's best interest." She added quickly.

"What is a polar bear?" Braided One asked.

"Oh, it's this…little reptile thing that goes around and bites people and then they die…bad little bugger." I said. Elli glared at me.

"Red?" 

"Yep, sure is. And there was one here, but he's squished now under the shelves I'm sure." Elli said.

"Well, find it.."

"Uh…They disappear when they die. Just, "poof!" they're gone!" I said.

" 'Poof!'?" Evil Long Hair questioned. 

We nodded.

"Then why in the Universe did you put a pan over my head, than rang it like a bell!" Great Baldy shouted.

"It's a classic way to kill Polar Bears. I thought you were a polar bear…" I told him, steadily using Elli as a shield.

" Trouble, are we having here? Hmm?" Troll Chucky asked from the other side of the fallen shelves.

*******

Evil Long Hair had to leave for some reason…which left Elli and I without a 6 foot something shield…So after an extentsive amount of explaining just why we thought the 'Cha-Cha Slide' would benefit anyone within the tavern sorta not, Elli and I got our asses saved by Troll Chucky as we walked out of the library.

"Done nothing wrong, have they. A bit of fun would benefit us all, I think." He said poking Great Baldy with the tip of his stick. I grinned at Great Baldy and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"See, listen to Tr-"

"Master Yoda." Elli cut in giving me a look. The one that said, Don't-call-him-Troll-Chucky-cause-he-could-kick-our-asses. That one.

Great Baldy groaned rubbing his eyes. "This is rediculas." He murmured.

"Why Great Baldy, I'm hurt. You're not going to miss us?" I asked pretending to be offended.

He took a step towards me but I stepped behind Troll Chucky and pointed at him. "Watch it buddy, I've got him on my side now." I told him.

Braided One tried not to laugh but failed allowing a little peep of laughter out. 

"The reason I came in into the tavern," "Sorta not." Elli and I added quickly.

"..was to come and get you two. You have exactly.." He looked at the time. " 15 minutes now after all this arguing, before you have to crash yourselves."

Troll Chucky made a little noise but Elli and I shrugged. "Alright, where to?" 

"Come with me." Great Baldy said turning. We waved to the people in the tavern when we passed it. Great Baldy glared…and I grinned. I had 15 minutes left. I could handle it. …Right?

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said. I signaled the peace sign to him.

Braided One joined us as we walked behind Great Baldy. After going down a few levels we entered something that looked like a garage. 

"Wow, got your own collection here don't ya?" I asked. Elli giggled next to me as we rounded a corner. Evil Long Hair turned around.

"I thought you'd gotten lost." He said with a chuckle.

"Close to it." Great Baldy said. 

Silence stood for a little bit then Braided One asked.

"What will they be taking?" 

"The speeder we 'borrowed'." Evil Long Hair said.

"They are?!" Great Baldy exclaimed.

"It's the only one we could spare." Evil Long Hair said.

Great Baldy grumbled something I could understand. Probably censored somehow…heh.

"Well…I suppose we should just go now before something else keeps us..busy." Elli said. Was that disappointment in her voice? Oh no…no sappy stuff…NO!

"Don't get into too much trouble where ever you're really from." Braided One said with a small smile. Elli and I glanced at eachother and laughed. 

"Ack, that just wouldn't be us." Elli told him. "Stay safe." She said hugging him, then Evil Long Hair, then on to Great Baldy. I smiled hugging Braided One, then Evil Long Hair. I paused at Great Baldy.

"Oh, come on Great Baldy. You know you're going to miss me." I said holding my arms out. He eyed me and didn't move. So instead I just kinda latched onto him giving him a good ol' hug.

"Don't be too upset." I told him patting his back.

"Let's go. You have to drive I believe." Elli told me walking towards the speeder. 

"Right. Bye guys, don't forget us too quickly!" I said with a wave jogging to one side of the speeder.

"Trust me, that _will be the problem." Great Baldy said. Evil Long Hair jabbed him with his elbow._

"Kidding." Great Baldy muttered.

I started the funky looking speeder and wondered if we'd crash too early, and not on purpose. 

"Bye!" Elli called over me.

"Oh, good God, keep it down." I said wiggling my finger in my ear as we left the garage in about two seconds.

"So how much time do we have left?" I asked.

Elli looked at the watch. "Exactly 5 minutes." She said. 

We looked at the world around us. So different. So not home. I glanced at Elli, maybe not home for me…I smiled.  
"So, now what's your theory?" Her very voiced opnion was that in galaxies so very far from ours, there were other people. Other ways. Other reasons. 

She smiled and looked at me. "My theory is proven." She said.

I laughed. Suddenly she got this really weird look in her eyes.

"Oh shit. Turn around." She said looking back.

"What? No, why?" I said tightening my grip on the controls.

"I didn't tell them. I didn't warn them!" She said panicked like.

"Warn them of what?" I asked swerving away from a building.

"Of what's going to happen! Bad, bad things are going to happen if we don't go back! Go back!" 

"AHH! Alright!" I turned us sharply back towards the temple. Angry pilots yelled at us and I just screamed. Elli was too..far into her world, to notice.

"No! Shit, we have 1 minute left!" Elli looked like she was scared. This was getting strange. "Why didn't I think of this before?!" 

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!" I cried weaving through the traffic.

"Hurry!" 

"AHHHH!" I screamed swerving away from a big speeder. Back into the main stream I had a death grip on the steering.

"Elli, we have less than a minute left. How in the world would you be able to explain everything you know to them by the time we get back?" I asked. Wow, I had turned into the logical one. Uh-Oh, the world is coming to an end.

She went quiet. "We can do this again tomorrow."

"What if there is no tomorrow?" I asked. "What if this is our only chance?!" 

"We have to go back!" She ordered. "Look, there they are!" She pointed. The three were out on a balcony making sure what was supposed to happen happened.

"What are you doing?!" Evil Long Hair called.

"I have to tell you! I have to tell you what happens!" Elli shouted back.

"Elli.." I murmured.

"There'll be a boy. Years from now. A boy, his name is-"

"Elli!" I shouted as suddenly we were rammed into by a huge speeder transport.

~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Elli next to me. We were in the car…the front of it was practically smashed in by the light pole. Elli's eyes opened a lot slower than mine.

"Elli?"

"We have to go back." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go back. We can't let things happen like they do in the movies. We can't let them die." She replied.

I looked at her surprised. "Did you hit your head a little hard there?" 

"Billie." She said seriously. Elli was never serious when it was just the two of us.

"We have to go back?" I asked meekly.

"We have to go back." She told me holding the watch in her hand.

"Well…I guess Great Baldy will be able to get me back for that."

"For what?" Elli asked.

I looked at her and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think she was going to tell us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it wasn't meant to be said." Qui-Gon replied as they turned back inside. 

"Nothing's an accident."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get something to eat." Mace said. "Join?"

"Sure." Qui-Gon said following. 

He and Obi-Wan looked at eachother with an amused look at they trailed a little. On Mace's back said, 

_How! I am Great Baldy. Kick me!_

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What?" Mace asked.

"Nothing." Qui-Gon answered stepping in stride with his friend so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Nothing at all." Obi-Wan added joining.

**End**

**So, sequel in the making?**** Yay, nay? You tell us! If you do, should _we go back to SW Universe somehow, or should __Great Baldy, Evil Long Hair, and Braided One somehow end up here? Your choice, we write only for you! ;) We kinda have something of a started outline if they come here but if you guys want us to go back we can easily do that too! You never know, if the next one goes well we might just do both of them! Review and tell us otherwise we won't know now will we? Hehehe. Thank you!_**

And again, we know that, that chapter had like nothing funny in it but there wasn't much else we could think for us to do in 15 minutes this morning. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the story cause we loved writing it! 

Love Always,

**Billie&Elli**

**a.k.a**

Blonde&Red

Sugar&Spice

…. Trouble&Double Trouble


End file.
